Temptation
by SociableSociopath
Summary: Kagome the marriage counselor thinks her life is perfect. She has the perfect husband, perfect job, perfect everything. That is until Inuyasha Takahashi and his wife come into her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not your typical inuxkag romance. Please read and review. Thanks – Ainsley**

**Chapter One**

Kagome Higurashi sat behind a large desk, fiddling with her skirt. She looked at her watch, her next couple wasn't due until one. '_Thirty minutes. Maybe I'll get lunch'_ she thought as she rolled back her chair and stood up. She opened the door and walked down the hallway, trying to remember her way out of the ridiculously large building.

It had only been a month since she had been assigned this job at Shikon Counseling and Mental Health Institute. She had just finished her two year internship and was finally a certified marriage counselor, just as she had gone to school so long to become. She loved her job, the people were nice and she was paid good money. The job seemed so easy, she herself believed she had a perfect marriage. Her and her husband Kouga were married right out of high school and had been in love ever since. She sighed in loving happiness at the thought of going home to her sweet husband later and celebrating their anniversary. They had been married ten years as of today, and she imagined all the lovely gifts he might have gotten her. _'Maybe I'll get a pearl necklace, or some diamond earrings'_ she mused, smiling to herself as she walked out the front doors of Shikon.

"Wait! Kagome!" Sango, her mentor and trainer since she had arrived at Shikon, yelled out as she too, was walking out the front doors. "Are you going to lunch? Mind if I join?" Kagome shook her head no and the two women began to walk off together.

Lunch had been completely uneventful. Sango talked about the male counselor on our floor who specialized in women's marriage problems. Kagome could tell Sango obviously liked him, even as she sat there and repeatedly insulted the man.

She walked back into her office, she glanced around. The office was plain but still welcoming. Her desk was a deep red mahogany, it was neat but had a few papers laid out. She had a picture of her and Kouga in the corner of her desk. Her laptop rested on the desk but she usually just wrote her notes, it was rarely used except to email and look at patient records. The walls were a deep chocolate color with two blue plush chairs facing her desk. She sighed as she saw the wilting plant in the corner of the room. She just couldn't keep the damn thing alive. She sat down at her desk and glanced at the clock hanging over the door. It was one on the dot, she figured she better go get the couple.

As she walked to the waiting room she read over their file. _'Nice couple. Inuyasha and Kikyo Takahashi. Hmm…'_ The more she read the less she could find about the couple that made her think they needed marriage counseling. She approached the waiting room and opened the door. "Takahashi?" She looked around the room until she saw the couple stand up. She took the time to observe them. The woman was beautiful, long straight black hair, pale, heart-shaped face, deep brown eyes. She was dressed extremely well, and was very tall and slender. Kagome felt a little self-conscious at the sight of her, but looked past it to notice the man. Inuyasha was tall as well, she could tell he was well built under his nice suit. She took his looks all in, he had beautiful long silver hair, and piercing amber eyes. To her they had to be the most beautiful couple she'd ever counseled.

Kikyo reached out her hand to shake Kagome's, "It's lovely to meet you Dr. Higurashi, I'm Kikyo and this is my husband, Inuyasha." She smiled, Kagome noticed that the couple did not touch, Kikyo didn't even look at Inuyasha when she introduced him. Kagome mentally stored that away.

"The pleasure's all mine, please follow me to my office." Kagome held the door open and the couple followed behind.

After all was situated the couple sat down across from Kagome as she got her clipboard out. She wheeled her chair out to the front of her desk. She hated the barrier a desk formed between her and her patients, she felt that the people who told their deepest secrets deserved a more intimate relationship than Kagome hiding her face behind her computer while sitting at her desk. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat as far away from each other as they could get, the tension was thick between the two, so thick Kagome felt she would suffocate on it. "So," Kagome started, noticing the couple both snap out of their reveries to listen to what she had to say, "I've read a decent bit in my file already, but I'd like to hear from you. Tell me about your relationship."

"She's a fucking cheating cunt." Kagome widened her eyes that such a well presented man would use such language. Kikyo snapped her head towards him and practically growled at him. Kagome quickly began taking notes as the couple began to argue.

"OKAY!" Kagome yelled after five minutes of hearing their arguing. "How about I assess each one of you individually before we even begin taking this on as a couple. Inuyasha could you please step out? I and Mrs. Takahashi are going to chat for a few minutes then I'll come to get you.

From what Kikyo had told her, it seemed as though Inuyasha was the typical business man husband. Late nights at work, never home on the weekends. She told Kagome of her past affairs with Naraku, and how she was just trying to make things right between her and her husband. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, she'd heard this before. Kagome couldn't imagine Kouga using that lame excuse with her. She would throw him out in a heartbeat if he cheated on her. She shook her head at the thought and reminded herself that she couldn't take sides. "Thanks Kikyo, I'm going to go ahead and invite Inuyasha in. I'll meet with both of you next week same time. Take care."

"Mr. Takahashi I would like to speak to you now." He complied and walked towards her office. "Thank you for being so reasonable with counseling, not many men would agre-"

"I didn't agree to this." Inuyasha interrupted, giving Kagome a glare.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding then, Mr. Takahashi." Kagome answered back calmly. "Would you like to tell me yourself then, under what circumstances you are here? Perhaps I was misled."

"Clearly." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This was court mandated. I requested a divorce and the judge ordered eight weeks of mandatory marriage counseling before he would appeal a divorce." Inuyasha impatiently picked at his nails. Kagome sighed_, 'eight weeks of this couple and I might need a vacation' _she thought.

"Mr. Takahashi, would you tell me a little about you and your wife's relationship? Certainly you both won't have the same story."

"What is there to know? She's an immature bitch. So just report to our judge and tell him we aren't making progress and allow us to leave."

"Sir that's not really my decision to make at this moment. Instead of telling me about the relationship why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What is there to know? I'm a Stanford graduate in business. I began my own business at the age of twenty-three of making and manufacturing electronics. I have a wife, no kids, I'm thirty. What more do you want to know Kagome?" Kagome was taken aback by his informal use of her first name. And even more taken aback when she heard his next question, "So do I get to know you?" He smirked as she shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable at his familiar tone with her.

"Mr. Takahashi-"

"Call me Inuyasha." He said with a small smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Mr. Takahashi, if you are not willing to participate in this therapy then don't, but I won't sit here and let you mock me."

"Ya know Kagome, I think youre far too pretty to be with that sack of shit." Kagome widened her eyes, noticing that he was taking in her picture of her and her husband. Even more so at his statement that she was pretty.

"Mr. Takahashi! Please!" Kagome began to get flustered with him smiling at her. She began to get angry. "Mr. Takahashi I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said to him glowering at his smiling figure in the chair across from her.

"Okay then, Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, waving as he walked out of her office.

"Wait! Tomorrow?!" She tried to follow after him but he was already walking out into the waiting room. She sank back down into her chair, only a few more hours and she could celebrate with her husband. She smiled at the thought and began to type notes into her computer.

**Sorry if it was kind of boring! I'm just setting the base for the story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It's always encouraging to hear my story is being enjoyed. –Ainsley**

Kagome practically pranced up the stairs to her apartment. She couldn't wait to see what Kouga put together for her. She reached in her purse and pulled out her keys'_. 'This is it!_ She thought as she opened the door to...nothing. Absolutely nothing. She slumped her purse off her shoulder and walked into the apartment, kicking off her heels as she walked. She looked to her right and saw Kouga dozing on the couch. "Kouga?" She walked up to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Kouga did you forget what today was?" He rolled over and opened his eyes "hey Kags." She smiled she couldn't ever be mad when she looked into his amazing blue eyes. "So what do you want to do tonight?" She beamed at him hoping still that he didn't forget. "Well I was gonna go down to the bar to get a drink with a few friends later. It's just gonna be me, Ginta, and Hakkaku. You can come if you want. Actually I'm supposed to meet them in an hour I'm gonna go get a shower." He smiled and kissed her as he headed off to their shower. _'He actually forgot'_ she slumped into the couch bowing her head as tears pooled in her eyes.

Kouga waved his goodbyes and headed out the door. Kagome refused to be upset in front of him. She looked around her apartment. Had it always been this small? She noticed the water marks on the ceiling and the peeling of the yellow dull paint on the wall. The appliances were extremely dated and their furniture was all old and battered. It felt empty. She couldn't see the light in it when Kouga wasn't here. They had moved here ten years ago. _'It's so hard to imagine'_ she thought. She looked at all their little bobbles and pictures hanging around the apartment. It'd been awhile since Kagome got her new job that she'd cleaned the place. Kouga's dirty work clothes hung on the back of the kitchen chairs and there was dust on the lamp shades. "Well now's a good of time as ever to fix that." She said as she stood up to go change. As she cleaned she thought about all her years with Kouga. They got married when she was 18. He had been an old neighborhood friend and they began dating in high school. They were head over heels in love and everyone knew it. They had a simple wedding, both their entire families had shown up. She glanced down at her wedding ring. It was such a simple ring. A gold band with three little diamond studs in it. Had her life always been so simple? She thought as she swept the floor. She and Kouga never had much money, especially because they had to pay for Kagome to finish school. Kouga himself didn't go to college, instead he worked as a restaurant manager, and had for as long as she could remember. She thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha and their fancy clothes and impressive jobs. She quickly shoved the thought away _'work stays at work'_ she thought to herself. She began dusting off the pictures around the house taking time to look at each and every one. There was the picture of her and Kouga on their wedding day. They were smiling so big. Kagome snorted at the thought that she could've been so happy and ten years later been this upset. She picked up the picture of her when she graduated college, with her diploma in her hand. Then there was the picture of her and her brother Souta with their cousin Rin. Rin was only four years younger than Kagome and they had always been close. She told herself shed call her soon.

"Kagome! I'm home!" Kouga drawled. Kagome rolled her eyes, she could tell he was drunk. "Kags baby have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He kissed her on her head and walked into the kitchen. "Damn I'm lucky I come home to a clean house and a cooked meal. You're a hell of a woman Kagome." She looked down at her feet and grumbled to herself getting more aggravated by the second. Dinner went by, and Kagome hadn't said a word. "Kags! Let's have some fun tonight it's been awhile." Kouga smiled at her and winked. She murmured under her breath. "What'd ya say Kags?"

"Nothing" she grumbled as she started clearing the table. She was just ready to get the night over with.

"Naw come on what'd ya say?" Kagome had had enough and blew up, "I SAID YEAH IT'D BE NICE TO DO SOMETHING ROMANTIC BECAUSE ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Kouga just sat back in his chair as Kagome left the table and stormed off to their room, slamming the door. Kouga didn't know what else to do so he sat down in front of the TV and turned some football on. _'I guess she just needs some space' _he thought suddenly sober from her outburst.

Kagome sat on her bed crying. She was so mad, how could he have forgotten!? For the first time since she started her job she felt like maybe she wasn't in the place to counsel other people on their marriage. Her marriage obviously wasn't perfect. Kouga quietly knocked on the door. "Go away Kouga!" She wailed as he opened the door. He crawled up in bed next to her and kissed her forehead. "Kags I never meant to forget I just get the days all confused you know I've been busy." She sniffled some more but drastically calmed down from before. "How about tomorrow I take you out? It's Friday so we can go out. How's that sound?" She nodded into his chest as her tears began to dry. "Now let me make it up to you as much as I can tonight." He growled as he began to unbutton her blouse. Not wanting to fight any more, Kagome complied and gave away to passion as they celebrated the best way she knew how.

Inuyasha put his head in his hands and groaned. Kikyo hadn't shut up since they got home. Rarely ever were they in the house at the same time but today was his lucky day. "I really think this therapy is going to work dear. We can fix this. Were meant to be baby." She droned on. Inuyasha stood up to walk out of the room. He needed to get out of this damn house. The house was so big he wouldn't even have to leave to get away from her, but he wanted to go out. He wanted to do something wild, he wanted to sin, he wanted to _cheat_. Like she cheated on him. He thought back to the day he'd caught her in bed with his business partner Naraku. He growled at the thought and grabbed his keys. He drove what felt like miles as he found his favorite bar. He ordered a round and asked for a shot of whiskey. He eyed all the girls in the bar. There was a dull red head _'busty, but looks easy. And she's smoking. Nah'_ then he eyed the blonde next to him. Her make-up was terribly smeared and she appeared to be high. _'Oh yeah that's why I come here'_ he remembered. He had found this bar a few years back and fell in love because he knew he'd never find a beautiful woman here, no woman that he could be unfaithful with. He sighed and ordered another shot.

Once he was good and drunk he began to think on his relationship with his wife. It'd never been a good relationship he'd decided. He couldn't even recall if he loved her. He did love her didn't he? She was his world for months when they first met five years ago. He would've done anything for her. He showered her with gifts and love and to him that's what love was about. Love was security. Love was the ability to provide. Wasn't it? He shook his head as he thought about the way his parents looked at each other. _'No love is more than that, it has to be.' _The relationship had been easy at first. He gave her presents and his affections and she shared her bed with him. It seemed only natural to propose. After being prodded by his mother for months he finally bought the ring. Their wedding was massive. He thought of all the people who attended. Would those same people be disappointed when they found out about the divorce? He rolled his eyes. Why should he care? He could've lived an easy life with Kikyo. Never truly loving her, but loving her enough to be happy together. But once they'd decided to have children things changed. His heart broke when he found out Kikyo was barren. That's when the fighting started. It came to the point where they no longer had sex, they no longer slept in the same room and eventually no longer interacted. The only time they were ever really together was when they were in public. It was good for business for him to be married, and for the sake of his mother, he carried on the facade. She would be so disappointed if she knew her son wanted a divorce. Of course, thinking about it, with the lack of attention from him it was only natural for Kikyo to seek love elsewhere. He wasn't really mad about that. _'Wait' _He thought, _'im not mad about that?' _He mused over the thought for a few moments and decided that he wasn't mad at her any longer. What right did he have to be? Kikyo wasn't a bad woman, and she deserved her happiness. She had been a good wife when they both still believed that she could. It was only after she stopped being a wife that he stopped caring. He wasn't mad that she sought out the attention that he just couldn't find in his heart to give her. He was disgusted, yes that was the right term he nodded decidedly. He was disgusted as well as jealous. Jealous that any man other than himself should touch his wife. It didn't matter that he himself did not want her but she shouldn't allow other men to touch what was rightfully his. He'd slept around on her as well for the past few months. Perhaps a diplomat's daughter one night, and then the following week a prostitute. But lately he had just lost interest. He'd lost interest in everything. When he discovered that Kikyo lost interest and had moved on to share her bed with another man, he lost all interest in sleeping around. Of course it was all for Kikyo's attention that he did it. Maybe she would notice him, and desire his company again, and maybe she would scream or yell or do _something_. That was what their relationship had come to. There were no longer fights, no longer yelling or screaming or tears. It was the silence that killed him. There would be days where they never spoke a word to one another, weeks when they would go without seeing each other. Inuyasha missed the comfort of being angry and sad when he realized how painful the complete hopelessness of their relationship had become. But once he realized that she was past the point of caring about him, he realized there was no longer a point in doing what he was doing. He stopped his late night romps at work. He never smiled at a woman, never offered his arm to walk a lady down the stairs. Now he just sat around and wallowed in his own emptiness all day. That's why he wanted a divorce, he had lost all hope at being happy. He felt caged and trapped, and even more confused than before. Kikyo wanted to 'fix things' as she had put it. She suddenly wanted to become his wife again and stand by his side. He wondered what it was about Naraku's dick that changed her mind so quickly about their relationship. He could ponder all day he decided, and quickly thought of other things. He thought of work and business and sports. Taking a shot with each topic change. Then he thought of Kagome. He smiled at the thought of her. He didn't know why he enjoyed taunting her the way he did, but he couldn't get enough of her. At first glance he thought she'd looked just like Kikyo, but after being with her for a while he realized he was wrong. People often thought Kikyo beautiful. And she was she had the pale skin and long legs. But if Kikyo was beautiful Kagome was a goddess. She was much shorter than Kikyo, but more curvy. She had a large bust and a tight waist with a lovely ass. He sighed at the thought. It'd been so long since he'd been with a woman and kagome was an amazing woman. _'I bet shed be amazing to fuck'_ he thought as he took his sixth shot. He wanted to get to know her. He knew there was more to her then her polite and professional demeanor. He wanted to know why she was with that bastard that she married and if she had children. That's why he had paid the secretary double the money for tomorrow so he could get in to see her.

He'd had a taxi bring him home. He was barely sober enough to walk. He was sure he over paid the cab driver by at least a hundred dollars but didn't care enough to do anything about it. He was drunk, he was tired but mostly he was horny. Kikyo was sitting in the living room talking on the phone when he walked in. "Hello Inuyasha." He didn't even acknowledge her as he began to walk up the stairs. He stumbled on the third step and fell down. As he was cursing Kikyo giggled. "I'm sorry but I have to go my husband appears to be piss drunk." She gracefully walked towards his defeated figure lying on the ground. "Could you use some help honey?" He growled as she helped him sit up. He looked up at her. He wanted her, for the first time in months. Maybe it was just because he wanted anything, or maybe because he somehow found a way to love her again, he reached up and kissed her. He didnt know which of the two it was and at the moment he didn't care. He rolled over on top of her and deepened their kiss earning a moan from Kikyo. "Let's take this to your room." She whispered and he suddenly became sober enough to carry her up the stairs.

Inuyasha lay in bed. It was well past midnight. His senses finally came back to him just in time for him to notice a sleeping Kikyo cuddled into his chest. He sighed. He couldn't kick her out, but he also realized he didn't want her next to him either. He squirmed uncomfortably until he made his way out of his bed. He slipped some boxers on and walked to the living room and grabbed a blanket. He'd sleep on the couch before he'd sleep with her. He couldn't sleep he realized, so he began to think of his work schedule _tomorrow' eye doctor at seven, then a meeting at 9:30, lunch with my mother..'_ He thought on until he got to five o'clock and a smug smile appeared on his face _'five o'clock, appointment with kagome.' _He smirked as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading sorry if it seemed like I rambled! Please read and review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks so much guys for reading my story. It brightens my day to see that it is being enjoyed -Ainsley**

Kagome yawned as she rolled over to turn her alarm clock off. She sighed, completely content after the night with her husband. His naked form next to hers was still deeply sleeping. She smiled a sleepy smile at him as she snuck out of the bed. He didn't have to get up for another hour so she figured she shouldn't disturb him. She got in the shower and let the water beat down on her tired shoulders. As she scrubbed her hair she thought of her day. She had three couples that she knew of, but she always had an extra two or three call in at last minute.

After her shower she went to get dressed. She didn't have much to choose from, she only got a new outfit maybe every month or two. She decided to go with her black scoop neck dress with a gold belt. She wanted to look nice for her dinner later with Kouga. She tied her hair in a simple knot at the nape of her neck and put on eyeliner and mascara. She sprayed some hairspray and then walked out of the apartment.

Kagome always preferred to walk to work. They'd never had a car, mostly because they couldn't afford one. But Kagome never minded she loved to stroll on her way to work. The streets were always busy this time of morning so she had to walk through a crowd of people. She stopped on her way to grab some coffe and a bagel, it was her routine, as she did it every morning. She looked up and saw the sky, the sun was peeking out over the skyline where she could barely see its glow. Even so, she knew it was going to be a beautiful day. She smiled as she arrived at work. Sango waved to her from the parking garage and the women began to walk together. Kagome enjoyed Sango's company and loved that she had a girl she could talk to, she never had many friends. Sango was a counselor who specialized in speaking with children whose parents were going through hard times such as a divorce; so they worked on the same floor. Although they still rarely saw one another. They walked out of the elevator and parted ways to go to their separate offices, promising to meet again for lunch later. Kagome saw her stop in front of that male counselor, Miroku's office to peek in and say hello. She smiled as she watched Sango blush over something he said.

Kagome unlocked her office and flipped on the light. It looked the exact same as she left it so nothing had changed. She sat behind her desk and booted up her laptop. She finished her last sip of coffee and waited for her day to begin.

Inuyasha straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. He had chosen a simple light blue shirt today and some khaki pants. His tie a very basic nude color. He frowned as he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Good morning handsome. I missed you when I woke up." He turned around and was face to face with Kikyo. She tried to reach up to kiss him but he shrugged out of her grasp and walked out of the room. "Inuyasha I quite enjoyed last night we should do it again sometime." He looked back at her. She was smiling a small smile, her eyes seeking his approval. He just shook his head and walked down the stairs. He knew she was trying, hell he wanted to try too. But he couldn't bring himself to be affectionate with her. He couldn't look at her and feel like he had about her all those years ago. He felt that it was the point of no return for their relationship.

As soon as he arrived to work he was bombarded with his entire team. All of them questioning where he had been and why he was late. His secretary Shippo quickly waved them all away as he informed the team of his boss's earlier doctor's appointment. He walked into his office and slammed the door shut. His office felt like the only place where he could get some damn peace. He collapsed into his chair behind his desk and began listening to his missed calls and messages. His mother, of course, was the first message. Shed called three times to remind him of his lunch with her, as though he could have possibly forgotten. He skipped it. The next was from his friend Miroku, who happened to be the one who recommended kagome and also worked right down the hall from her. He rolled his eyes as he heard the perverted man talk about some woman in his office who had an amazing ass. _'Some people will never change'_ he thought as he moved along to the next message. After that was done with, Shippo came in to inform him that his clients were there and were to meet with him. He groaned and picked up some paperwork as he headed towards the board room. He couldn't wait to get this day over with.

Kagome waved her clients goodbye. They were such a nice couple, they were just having a rough patch due to his mother moving in to their home. She knew the couple was fixable, most couples were. But then, for every couple that was fixable, there was one that was irreparably broken. Like her first couple of the day, he was still madly in love with his wife, but she refused to have anything to do with him. She hated him and spent the better half of the hour screaming in his face. Kagome winced thinking about the shrillness of the woman's voice. Sango was waiting for her by the elevator. She smiled "hey Sango. Ready to go?"

"Yep" the two women got in the elevator and headed towards lunch. Laughing and gossiping about their mornings.

Inuyasha debated on running while his mother was in the restroom. She always drug him to lunch at least once a month to tell him how he was doing things wrong and she would try to shove her wild dreams down his throat. Today she was talking about children from China. She wanted a grandchild so bad, she no longer cared if the child was blood. Inuyasha's head was spinning from all the baby talk. She arrived back at the table _'damn it I missed my chance' _he thought as she sat back down. "Inuyasha i want you to think it over. You're not old yet, the two of you could handle a child. You're only thirty for God's sake!"

"Mom I'm done with this conversation its going nowhere fast. Me and Kikyo don't want children." She huffed and took a sip of her tea.

"Inuyasha I demand grandchildren! I can't wait around forever!" Inuyasha continued to listen to her ramble for the next thirty minutes. His mind going in every direction, doing everything but focusing on his mother. _'God I want this to be over with' he_ groaned and rubbed his temples. _'Only four more hours until five'_

"Sango!" Kagome laughed as Sango had gotten done describing her date with the counselor, Miroku, last night. Apparently it had gone rather well other than the millions of times he groped her.

"It's not funny kagome! The man is a total pig!" Sango stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You like him and you know it."

She kept her arms folded, but her face phased into a smile as she quietly said "yeah I do." The women continued to chat about their men and all about how both Miroku and Kouga were dumbasses until lunch was over.

Back in her office kagome sighed. Her mother had called to hear about her anniversary. She didn't know if it would be better to lie or say what happened. She decided the first choice was the better and dialed her number. "Hello kagome! Dear how was last night? What did Kouga get you?" The bombardment of questions made her head spin.

"Hello mama. Last night was amazing. We went out to dinner and he got me some earrings and he went way out of the way. I was really impressed." She lied through her teeth. Her mother was no fool, but hopefully she was convincing enough. "Oh kagome, I'm so happy for you. Kouga has always been a good man! I can't believe it's been ten years already!"

Kagome smiled, "Me either."

"Kagome it's been ten years, when are you going to start giving me grandchildren? You're almost thirty! Time is ticking dear!"

Kagome laughed it off, "I guess whenever we have time for children mom. I'll let you know when I decide I'm ready." The conversation continued for another twenty minutes until kagome said her goodbyes and hung up. _'Children?'_ She thought as she opened up her emails. Sure she and Kouga had talked about children before, but it had always been something she saw in the future. Did she even want children? It was hard for her to imagine having little ones with her hair and Kouga's eyes running around. Children were never apart of their plan. Kagome had been on birth control since before they got married. She considered it. _'Maybe it would be nice to have a baby...' _She thought as she chewed on the end of her pen.

Kagome had been typing her notes and checking emails, thinking of her husband and life and children, her head swarming when the secretary from the front desk called in to tell her that her five o'clock had arrived. _'Huh? I dont have a five oclock.'_ She thought but she stood up anyway and began to walk toward the lobby.

"Mr. Takahashi it should only be a moment." The cute secretary smiled at him and motioned for him to have a seat. He eyed a rather large photo on the wall in the waiting room of all the counselors on the floor. He saw that Miroku was in the picture, as well as a few other counselors and then he saw Kagome. _'She has such a sweet face'_ he mused as he heard the door leading to the offices opening. Kagome walked into the lobby, looking, obviously, for him. Though by the looks of it, she didn't know it was him that she was looking for. She then turned her head and eyed him. Her facial expression went from pleasing and professional to annoyed. He laughed under his breath as he saw her eyebrows twitch with frustration. "Kagome! I told you id see you today!" He smiled down at her.

"Mr. Takahashi, of course how could I have forgotten please follow me." She said with mock politeness. He smiled with satisfaction as he followed her back into her office. She huffed and sat behind her desk, hiding her face behind her computer. _'Much different than yesterday'_ he thought as he remembered her more friendly seating arrangement of her sitting across from him instead of behind her rather large desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Takahashi?" Why was he here? He had no clue. He went searching through his mind for something clever to say when the thought popped up.

"Kagome how am I supposed to fall in love with my wife again?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously. What in hells name made him ask that? Did he want to fall in love with Kikyo? At some point he obviously did. He did marry her. He had married her and lived with her as her husband for five years, and he currently took no interest in any other women. Perhaps, it would be nice to be in love with his wife. Was she who he wanted? Not really. But who was who he wanted? He didn't know. So why not give what he had a shot instead of making things complicated and just completely cutting her off?

"I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi I was under the impression you wanted to divorce your wife, not fall in love with her." Inuyasha looked up at kagome disturbed from his thoughts.

"I don't know what I want" he admitted looking her in the eyes.

"Well I don't know the answers of how you can fall in love with your wife. I can perhaps offer you some advice on how to have a better relationship as a couple but I can't tell you how to love her. No one but you can do that." Kagome had a serious look on her face, this conversation was getting a little too deep for him.

He quickly changed the subject, "do you love your husband?"

"Yes" she answered without a moment's hesitation

"How do you know? How do you know that what you feel for him is love?" Inuyasha questioned, confused about what love even was. He didn't have a clue so maybe Kagome the marriage counselor would have an idea considering it was her specialty.

"My personal relationshi-"

"Cut the crap kagome just tell me how you know." She squinted at him her face morphed into a scowl.

She placed her chin in her hand and began to talk, "Inuyasha," he smiled at the use of his name, I believe that what I feel for my husband is love because at the end of the day there is no one I would rather fall asleep next to." She waited for him to reply, of course he didn't let her down,

"Maybe you feel that way because you've never considered falling asleep next to someone else. Is that what it takes to be in love with someone to you Kagome? Just their company and your desire to be around them?" He retorted partially curious as well as teasing her.

"No. Love is more than that. Inuyasha what specifically are you looking for me to say? If you want to fix your marriage try to come here with your wife and work on this with her." Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her window, looking down at the people walking by. He thought carefully about what he wanted to say.

"I want to hear someone tell me that she's worth the fight. That I'm making a mistake. I don't want to be the rich old man who has had three wives who all became bitter and left him. I want to stay with the woman I picked because whether or not I love her, I vowed to be her husband until death do us part and I am not one to break a vow. So tell me Kagome how can I fall in love with this woman so I can keep my vow and be happy at the same time?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. Never had she imagined the man would have so many morals. He seemed to care for his wife. She couldn't tell how much, but she could tell a part of him wanted to work things out. But mostly she just saw that he was lonely. He seemed confused, and vexed, but also hopeless and bitter. She lost her professionalism that she had become so accustomed to and asked, "Why would you marry a woman you don't love?"

He humorlessly laughed, "Because my mother told me to." He looked up at her. He was so handsome when he smiled. The light was shining from the sunset behind him. His hair and eyes were glowing. She felt paralyzed under his look. He walked back towards her desk and sat down in his chair, scooting it closer to hers, causing her to blush, but she didn't move away.

"Tell me more about your marriage." And he did. He told her all about how he had met Kikyo at a business gathering and how he had hit it off with her. He told her about their endless nights of passion that led him to believe it was love. He told her about their months of trying to conceive and about how Kikyo couldn't have children. He told her about his affairs and hers. They talked what seemed like forever. Kagome eyed her clock, it was past 6:30 she got off thirty minutes ago. _'Kouga is probably waiting on me so we can go out'_ she thought as she glanced back at Inuyasha who was still talking. She couldn't decide who she wanted to be around more, her loving husband, or her new handsome client. Inuyasha won as she interrupted him to say, "Sorry do you mind if i call my husband really quick? I need to tell him that I won't be able to meet him for dinner." She felt awkward talking to Kouga in front of Inuyasha. He laid back in his seat and patiently waited for her call to end. She embarrassedly said she loved him and hung up. Why was she embarrassed to tell her husband she loved him in front of Inuyasha? He was a married man! Albeit a very unhappy married man. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha speak up.

"So what's your husband like?" Kagome groaned, she was still disappointed in Kouga from last night. "Doesn't sound like he's that great. Kagome was that a cry for help?" He laughed as she glared at him.

"Kouga is wonderful... He's just forgetful at times..." Inuyasha continued laughing. "What is so funny?" She growled at him.

"Kagome I might not be in love with my wife but I still get her something for our anniversary every year. Your husband claims to love you and he couldn't even remember the date." She grimaced. Even Inuyasha was more romantic than her husband.

"How did you know it was our anniversary that I was upset over?" He smiled and rested his elbows on his knees,

"Men always forget their women's birthdays or anniversaries, and considering I did a background check on you and know that your birthday is nowhere around this time of year, I'm going to assume it was your anniversary." Kagome just sat there shocked.

"You did a background check on me?"

"Of course I did. My friend Miroku suggested you but I still needed to know if you were worth my time or not." Kagome was flabbergasted until she remembered how rich he was and how easy it would be for him to obtain her background information.

Kagome smiled, "well I know some of your dirty little secrets too Mr. Takahashi." She recalled in his files on her laptop some past criminal offenses and medical records. "Was it herpes or aids that you had?" She joked as he stuttered over his words,

"Neither! What is in my file? Sounds like rubbish!" Kagome laughed at his expression and he found himself laughing as well. She didn't realize how close they were until she saw that they were almost touching. He looked at their bodies just a few steps away from being locked together. Kagome blushed as she saw him eyeing her. He came closer until they were nearly touching and he whispered, "Kagome I think I know how you can help me."

**Tell me what you think I'll try to have another chapter out tomorrow. Thanks for reading, -Ainsley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks again for reading! On with the show! – Ainsley**

Kagome and Inuyasha were inches away. Kagome's face was a blazing red from his proximity to her. She looked down at her feet, the situation finally clicking in her head. Inuyasha grabbed her waist, pulling her into his arms. She looked up with a shocked face, "wha-" she was about to say before his lips slammed down on hers. Her eyes went wide, what the hell was going on? She was kissing Inuyasha, her client. Her married client. She was married! Happily married! What was she doing? He pulled back and looked at her. He looked hurt at her rejection to his advance. Her mind was racing a million different directions. Here was this man that she just met, this beautifully handsome man, and he just kissed her! He kissed her and she didn't kiss him back. She realized in that moment she really wished he hadn't pulled away. He took a step back from her, he was about to say something. She thought about his lips on her and how she missed him. As he stepped back she stepped with him, still enclosed in his arms. He was about to say something, perhaps question her or apologize. Before he got the chance Kagome pulled his head back down and kissed him. This time they both fell into the kiss. Kagome's eyes drifted shut, she thought of Kouga, her sweet, loving Kouga. Kouga was the only man she had ever been with, the only man she had ever kissed, Kouga was her husband! She felt Inuyasha's tongue tap against her lips, begging for entry, she shoved Kouga out of her mind and opened her mouth. His tongue delved into her mouth to play with hers, she moaned wrapping her hands around his neck. She felt on fire, she'd never been this turned on from a kiss before. She felt him push her back until her butt was against her desk. Her hands began to entangle themselves into his hair. Their tongues continued battling as she clawed at the nape of his neck. She sighed at how amazing Inuyasha could kiss. He lifted her up onto her desk, she barely noticed as he spread apart her legs to work himself between them. He pulled away from her face. Their eyes met and both the brown and amber eyes were completely glazed over in lust. He slowly went to her neck kissing and sucking at her ear lobe. "Are you ready to hear what I have to offer?" She moaned out a yes when she felt him grab her breasts. "I want you to make me happy. Teach me how to love a woman. Teach me how to appreciate a woman. But most importantly teach me how to please a woman." He drug his teeth across her collar bone with his last words causing her to groan. She could barely hear what he was saying, she was in complete bliss. She realized she wanted more than kisses, when he pushed his hardening member against her core she could see that he did too. She clawed at the buttons on his shirt, trying her damnedest to get it open. She felt him trace his fingers up and down her back until he found her zipper and slowly slid down her dress, giving her goose bumps. His lips met back with hers as he began working to undo her bra. She cried out in satisfaction when she got his shirt open. She ripped it off his shoulders and began to rub her palms across his well-defined chest and abs. He groaned into her ear giving her enough courage to slide her bra down and off of her arms. His hands quickly found her breasts, giving both of them the attention she longed for. "I can spoil you" he whispered in her ear as he licked and nipped his way down her neck. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled it across his tongue, massaging the other while he was doing it. He released her breast with a loud pop, looking up into her eyes, "I can give you everything you want." He said as he switched breasts rolling her nipple between his teeth. She buried her fingers in his hair, almost painfully pulling on it. "I can show you what it feels like to be wanted" he moaned as he worked his way back up to her lips. He kissed her again deeply as he pulled her dress over her head. His hands found her panties and quickly yanked them down from her pearly legs. "I can do anything for you." He whispered against her lips as his fingers found her nub. He rubbed against her clit with his finger pads making her whimper. Her hands grabbing and clawing at his from pleasure. "I can give you the most amazing time of your life." He said as he inserted two fingers into her, he began pumping in and out causing her to moan. She grabbed at his belt desperately trying to get to his hard member. He used his other hand to help her out, continuing his ministrations on her wet core. He slid his pants down releasing his bulging cock. He got closer and began to rub himself against her wet entrance she whimpered pulling him closer with her legs. He slowly slid into her making her gasp. He stretched her more and more with every inch. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her face, "all you have to do is say yes." He said as he filled her completely to the hilt. She realized he wouldn't move again until she gave him an answer so she moaned out a yes. That was all he took, he pulled out and slammed back into her again. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Faster" she said between her teeth and he was happy to oblige. He sped up, hitting her most sensitive spot every time. Her body felt like it was being wound tighter and tighter until she exploded with an orgasm. But Inuyasha wasn't finished, he continued to ram into her. He slid his hand down between their bodies and began to massage her clit as he kissed her. She screamed out his name as another orgasm hit her. He began to slam into her as fast as he could, feeling his release. He groaned into her mouth as he came inside of her. Still inside of her he fell back into the chair behind him. Both of them were panting for breath. He smiled, feeling satisfied, kagome was still shaking with orgasm. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes waiting for his heartbeat to settle back down.

Kagome had begun to doze off when her eyes went wide. She sat up in shock only to come face to face with Inuyasha. She looked down between their bodies and back up to his face. It was almost as though she had forgotten the last thirty minutes had happened. "Hey?" He said looking at her with a concerned face. She was too dumbfounded to speak. What had she just done!? She stuttered at a loss for words. Hopping off of him she began to search for her clothes. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her. She was trying to zip up her dress on her own, and having some struggles with it. He reached out to help and she snapped, "I got it." He began to get angry, who was she to be angry at him? She was the same woman who minutes ago was crying out in pleasure from the things he did to her. He began to dress himself. He looked over at kagome who was beginning to walk out of the door. He barely got to it in time before she slammed it shut.

They walked side by side out of the building in silence. Before he could walk to his car she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "hey Inuyasha? This never happened okay?" He was suddenly infuriated. How dare this woman just have mind blowing sex with him and then try to say it never happened.

"It did happen kagome. In fact it's going to happen again and again and again." He said as he walked closer to her getting closer to her face.

"No Inuyasha this will never happen again. I love my husband."

She began to walk off and Inuyasha smirked, "it wasn't his name you were crying out in there sweetheart."

She whirled around and hissed at him, "What did you say?"

His confidence began to grow, "you can't resist me kagome, you want me. I know it and you do as well. So when you're ready to admit it give me a call. I and Kikyo will see you next Friday." He winked and walked off towards his car. Kagome could only just stand there. She suddenly became very conscious of her wedding ring, which felt as though it was burning into her finger. She sighed in defeat and turned around to head home.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews are always encouraged! -Ainsley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Thanks for reading. Just to clear things up, Inuyasha is not a demon in this fic. –Ainsley**

Inuyasha was deep in thought on the way home. He'd never had such amazing sex with anyone but Kikyo. That's why it was so easy to sleep around before because even then no one could compare to his wife. However, now Kikyo had some competition. Admittedly it was probably the hottest sex he'd had in years. Kagome was beautiful and from what she had said, she was willing to have a relationship with him. So why wasn't he happy? He had the opportunity to have a relationship with a woman, no strings attached. This was possibly the greatest deal offered to a man. He had a beautiful wife who he could have hanging on his arm at all his social gatherings. Kikyo was high class, and had all the mannerisms and contacts to prove it. She knew just what to say and do to be flashy and perfect in front of all his potential clients. And at the same time he now had kagome, who was intelligent and witty, but also still beautiful and lovely in her own ways. He had this great deal stretched out before him, and he knew it could really make him happy. So why did he have all this guilt? Two days ago he would've been more than satisfied with having sex with kagome and never would've left her office if he didn't have to. But now, he felt dirty and crude for even considering it. Kagome was a stranger and he'd had better sex with her than he and his wife had. He felt cheated in some way, as though it should've been Kikyo he had been plunging into on that desk, not their therapist. So why the sudden change of heart?

He arrived home around 8:30, the air was cool and it was completely dark as he stepped out of his car. His house was glowing with light_, 'Kikyo must be home'_ he thought as he walked up the steps to his front door. He walked in to see something he hadn't seen in years, the table was set. Two plates were sitting side by side at the end of the table. Two glasses of wine and some horrible looking baked chicken was sitting before him. Kikyo was standing at the entry way to the kitchen beaming. "I thought I'd cook for us. Sorry if it's not the best, but I wanted you to have something nice to come home to." Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. Kikyo was really trying to mend their relationship. She really wanted things to work again. She sat down at the table and patted the seat next to hers. She looked like an excited child who had just received candy. He went to sit down beside her, a smile crept onto his face. Things were really looking up. Maybe their marriage could work out. Maybe it could be fixed. His heart felt like it had just started beating again when he glanced at her smiling face. He smiled back, the guilt began to well up inside of him. He vowed he'd work this out with her. Kikyo was the woman he loved, and there would never be another.

Kagome creaked open the door to her apartment. Kouga had called her while she was with Inuyasha to tell her that he took on the night shift at work and that she shouldn't wait up for him. She'd never been so relieved to come home to an empty house. She closed the door and slid down the wall. She had her head in her knees and she began cry. What had she done? Ten years of marriage gone and over with. Ruined because of some strange man she just met. She had never behaved so inappropriately in her entire life! She and Kouga never took their intimacy outside of the bedroom, much less a public place like her office! What would she do when Kouga left her? Would she move in with her mother? Would she kick him out? Would he want to leave? With every new question that popped into her head she cried harder. Kouga couldn't leave her! What would she do without him? She raised her head as an idea popped up, _'I won't tell him'_ she decided, her tears coming to a halt. _'It won't ever happen again so why tell him it happened at all?'_ She tried bargaining with herself that it was the right thing to do to keep it from him. _'What he doesn't know won't hurt him'_ she decided as she got off the floor. _'It never happened' _she told herself as she walked to the bathroom. She needed a shower, she needed to wash the sin from her body. She took off her dress and noticed faint purple marks on her chest and lower neck. She gasped. How could she hide _those_ from Kouga?! She prayed that they would go away fast as she hopped in the shower. She scrubbed at her skin with her nails. She couldn't get the feeling of his hands and lips on her body off of her mind. Did she even want to? That was the most incredible sex she had ever had. She scolded herself, _'it NEVER happened!'_ She just couldn't get clean enough, her arms and legs were red from the hot water and her clawing at her skin. She gave up and got out of the shower. She hadn't realized how long she had been in there until she began walking to their room and stumbled into Kouga. "Hey babe what happened earlier? Why'd you get held up at work?" She giggled nervously. _'Kagome stop it! Play it cool or he will know something's up!'_

"I just had a client who I couldn't get to leave, I practically had to shove him out the door!" She smiled at him. He looked down and wrapped his arms around her toweled body.

"Maybe I'll have to be one of your clients just to have some time with you baby." He kissed her forehead and walked past her to get into the shower. She signed in relief that he didn't push the subject. Then she thought _'why would he?'_ They had been together over ten years and she had been nothing but faithful. At least until today... She grimaced. She went in her room and got dressed. Praying that she would fall asleep before Kouga came to bed.

**I know it's short but I promise to post again before the day is over! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks, Ainsley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I know it's a little late, but it's up and ready. Enjoy! –Ainsley**

The week drug by as though it was an eternity for Kagome. Nothing felt real anymore. She still wasn't sure that she hadn't dreamed the whole situation. Who knew? Maybe she was still dreaming. In the past week she had become a better wife than she had been in years. She cooked every night, she kept the house clean, she laughed at all Kouga's jokes and listening to him talk about his day. Her romp in her office seemed to have just been a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately she knew it wasn't. Every time she went into work and sat at her desk she would remember how she had been sprawled out on top of it while Inuyasha made her moan. She put her head in her hands and groaned. Remembering that she had to see the Takahashi couple later that afternoon. She had been mentally prepping herself for this the entire week. The first few days were tough. That weekend felt impossible. She avoided Kouga at all costs to prevent herself from admitting to everything. He had questioned her a few times on whether she was ok. He had asked if it was something he did and she wanted to scream. How could he possibly think HE was the one who had done something wrong? She was the monster. That's what she felt as though she had become, an adulterous whore. She had given herself to another man besides her husband of ten years, and she had done it after only knowing the man for a day! She had decided that it wasn't Inuyasha that caused her to do that. It wasn't the fact that she found him attractive or that he had kissed her. She realized that sooner or later she would've done it. She had grown bored with her marriage and wanted something new. If it wouldn't have been Inuyasha it would've been a different man. She just wanted the feeling of having a new man desiring her. Kouga was like a well-oiled machine for her. She knew exactly where he would kiss her, the gifts he would give her, the things he would whisper in her ear when they made love. She knew everything about him and she missed the excitement. Whereas she knew nothing about Inuyasha. She had never been touched in the way Inuyasha touched her. She'd never been so turned on than she was when he would whisper in her ear. And she and Inuyasha didn't make love, which was perhaps the most exciting part. With Kouga it was always gentle, always passionate and full of love. There was no love or gentleness in Inuyasha's touch. He was rough and demanding with her body. There was nothing but pure lust and greed when they were together. They desired nothing more than to get a release out of one another. He didn't whisper that he loved her with his every stroke. He didn't offer to cuddle afterward, or hold her hands during their time together. He simply fucked her, and she had never had that before. She had decided the very next morning afterward that she did not regret sex with Inuyasha. She regretted cheating on her husband, but she didn't regret about who it was or how it was done. But she had also decided it wouldn't happen again. Never. Kouga was not as good as a lover as Inuyasha but he was her husband. He was the man who had worked hard the entire summer after he graduated to buy her a ring. He was the man she spent all her Christmases with. The man who held her when she cried and took her out to dinner just to see her smile. Kouga was a good man, not exciting or adventurous but he was safe and he loved her. Inuyasha was out of her reach. She didn't even want to be with him. So she decided she would continue her life as though it would never happen. She had reasoned with herself that she could handle continuing to work with the couple. Why couldn't she? She was a mature adult who had had sex with her client. Her client desired to stay with his wife and she desired to stay with her husband. It would be awkward for sure, but she didn't care about Inuyasha, she didn't care that he was married to another woman or that he used her. It was done and over so things could continue on. Things became easier as the week went on, when she was busy at work she would completely forget that it had happened. She was more at ease around Kouga. She felt like life could go on just as easily as it would have if she never had done it in the first place. She smiled in self-reassurance and checked her clock. It was time for her appointment with the Takahashi's_. 'I can do this'_ she thought as she stood up to go retrieve the couple.

Inuyasha spent his week in bliss and hell at the same time. Never had he been so torn and miserable yet happy at the same time. He felt like he was going insane. He had spent a lot more time with Kikyo this week and began to notice little things about her that he used to love. She still had little dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, just like he had always loved. She still loved her TV dramas, and watched wheel of fortune every night like she always had. She hated her feet to be touched and loved it when he played with her hair. He felt like a vault with all her secrets in his brain had just been opened back up for the first time in years. But at the same time he was constantly reminded of the things about her that made him not be able to stand her for so many months. She was judgmental, and snobby. She was cold, and wasn't the emotional type. She wasn't sweet or sympathetic. She was never sarcastic or joking. Sometimes he questioned why he wanted to be with her. She was very serious and hated when he acted childish. It was almost as though she wanted him to act like he did when he put on his mask at work. At work he was cold and calculating. He never made jokes and was always in charge. Kikyo was the perfect wife for that man. The man that he pretended to be for so many people. But when he came home he wanted to be himself. He wanted to be able to act childish and laugh and play around with his wife. He wanted to love her so damn bad because he knew she was who he wanted but he couldn't love her. He wanted her and desired her but he didn't love her. Of course he would never leave her. That much he had decided. No matter what he would make things work with the woman because she was who he was made for. She was his soul mate and he was happy. He wasn't in love but he did feel happy. At the same time he felt miserable. How could he swear he wanted only his wife and have sex with another woman? Their marriage counselor no less! He had decided it wouldn't happen again. No matter how great it was or how much he desired Kagome he wouldn't lay another hand on her because he cared for his wife and he wanted to be faithful. He felt bad for kikyo, but he felt a million times worse for kagome. He felt almost as though he had taken her virginity, she was almost as pure. He could tell she had never had sex like that before. He felt dirty for taking a married woman like that. Not to mention in the woman's office on her desk. He considered possibly taking her to dinner, or going by to visit her to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it, because he wasn't sorry. He was guilty but not sorry. He had probably ruined her marriage. Kagome seemed like the woman who would run and tell on herself immediately. He hoped for her sake she didn't. He hoped for himself as well. He would get terrible press if his one-time fling's husband came to his house claiming he had seduced his wife. Inuyasha winced at the thought. He told himself he would never touch kagome again. He had too much respect for her as well as kikyo to do that to either woman. He sighed as he realized it was almost time for his appointment with kagome. _'Might as well get this over with'_ he said as he straightened his tie and headed out of his office to go to Kagome's.

He had arrived late. The cute secretary had led him back to Kagome's office and opened the door to let him in. There he was face to face with the two women he'd had on his brain for the past week. Kikyo smiled, kagome lifted her head towards him and smiled a polite smile as well, "thank you for joining us Mr. Takahashi. Me and kikyo were just discussing your past week together. It's to my understanding that it's going rather well." Kikyo smiled at him and held out her hand for him to hold. He felt ashamed to hold her hand right there in front of kagome, so he nudged her hand away. "Inuyasha dear, wouldn't you say were doing much better? I think it's silly that we ever considered this separation to begin with." Inuyasha snorted, it was he who had considered the divorce, not both of them. Why did he suddenly feel so opposed against kikyo all of a sudden? In this room he felt angry and bitter towards her. Was it because kagome was sitting right across from them? _'She looks so sexy in those glasses'_ he thought as he saw her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting to hear what Inuyasha had to say. "Yeah, I'd say the past week has been better than the past months, but it's far from an improvement kikyo, and definitely no reason for me to quit considering a divorce" he said crossing his arms across his chest. Where had that come from? He had been telling himself he absolutely wouldn't leave her, and now, five minutes in this room, and he's suddenly considering divorce again. He began to get frustrated, was it kagome causing all these mixed emotions? He had felt so sure of his feelings before he'd walked into the room. "Mr. Takahashi, if there seems to be a slow reconstruction of the relationship do you think it would be best to throw in the towel or to continue to work at it? Relationships don't just happen, they take work and it requires effort on both parts as well as trust, honesty and respect." Kagome eyed him seriously, with her glasses and messy bun she looked like a school teacher chiding him for making a bad grade. A laugh exploded out of his chest realizing what she had just said, "tell me Dr. Higurashi, what would you know about trust honesty and respect?" She gave him quite the death glare, causing his laugh to falter and slowly come to a halt, but she didn't say anything further on the subject. The next thirty minutes had gone by fast. Kikyo did most of the talking, she talked about how she could be a better wife and what kagome knew about pleasing her husband and simple questions. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes from Kagome's very nice cleavage the entire time the women talked. It seemed as though a button had come undone that shouldn't have, leaving a slight view of her very perky, pale breasts. His attention came back to the conversation when he heard kikyo thanking kagome for her time and kagome telling her to schedule their next appointment at the front desk. Kikyo grabbed his arm and they walked out of the office together.

He walked her to her car and waved her off as she left. He felt now was as good of a time as ever to go back to talk to kagome when he noticed it had started to rain. He knew they were her last appointment so he figured he'd wait for her in the parking lot, she had to come out sometime to get to her car right?

Kagome emerged from the building twenty minutes later. Her face twisted in agony. '_Wonder what her problem is?' _He wondered as he saw her step out in the rain. _'Stupid woman, doesn't she have an umbrella?'_ He saw her begin to walk out towards the street. He was confused, didn't she need to get to her car? She was going in the opposite direction of the parking lot. It was then he remembered that kagome didn't go towards the parking lot the last time they had left the building at the same time either. _'Kagome must not have a car'_ he decided. He pulled out of his parking spot and began to follow her_. 'I'll give her a ride, I owe it to her'_

Kagome wanted to scream, of _course_ she didn't have an umbrella on the day it decided to storm. Huge fat raindrops were falling as she walked out of the building. _'Fucking fantastic'_ she thought. As if her evening couldn't get any worse. She decided she might as well get it over with and began to walk towards her home, not having any other options. She took her heels off after stepping in a giant puddle, she cursed at how wet they had gotten but continued walking. She was drenched to the bone, her glasses were fogged up from the humidity and her hair was plastered to her face. "Hey!" She looked around and saw Inuyasha driving along the sidewalk next to her. "Get in! Let me take you home." She refused to look at him. She was already soaked, why give him the satisfaction of letting him help her. "Kagome I know you can hear me!" She turned to look at him, his car was still crawling along the side of the road next to her while she walked. "Go away Inuyasha." She said with her voice filled with annoyance. He pulled over and she stopped, confused as to what he was doing. He got out of the car with his umbrella and shoved his keys in his pocket. "Fine. We'll share my umbrella then." She huffed and refused his help as she sped up a little to get away from him. He shook his head at her stubbornness. "Well I'll be walking right behind you if you change your mind." She ignored him, continuing to walk in the rain. He followed her for another two blocks when she finally realized he wasn't going to give up. She whirled around to ask him "Why do you care what I do? I don't want your help. I don't want you following me. And I don't even want to acknowledge that you exist other than every Friday for the next six weeks. So please go back to your car and go home." She spat the last word at him. Her stopping gave him enough time to walk beside her. His small umbrella had done little to keep him from getting wet and he too was slowly getting drenched from the pouring rain. "Look, I'm just trying to help you out. You looked like you could use some assistance and I didn't want you to have to walk home in the rain. However, since you insisted I figured the least I could do was follow you home to make sure you arrived okay." She eyed him suspiciously, "my apartment is a few more blocks up the road. I'll be fine." Inuyasha looked up, eyeing the part of town they were in. "Actually I know some place closer we can go to until it dries up. Come on." Kagome was in no mood to disagree and she began to follow him in the opposite direction of her apartment.

**I really didn't expect you guys to like my story so much. Your love is much appreciated. Until next time, Ainsley.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The show will go on! I'd just like to point out that kagome is on birth control for all of you asking if she will get pregnant. Thanks for reading! If you're feeling generous, please leave a review. I always love reading them! –Ainsley**

Inuyasha pulled out his keys to unlock the door. He had bought this penthouse about two years ago as a place to escape when things at home got rough. He opened the door as a shivering, wet kagome walked into the apartment. It'd been awhile since he had been here, but it was virtually the same. It was sparsely decorated, but still had the stylish basic look of a classy home.

Kagome stepped over the threshold and into Inuyasha's place. She was amazed. It was huge, three of her apartments could fit in his. The color scheme was a very basic black and white with stainless steel appliances. It still looked very nice. She realized she was beginning to form a puddle below her feet from how wet she was. Inuyasha left her in his living room, walking down a hall further into the apartment. She didn't realize when he had come back, "here." He said causing her to jump. He held out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. They were way too big for her but she appreciated the offer. "You can wear them while I put your clothes in the dryer." She was shocked out how nice Inuyasha actually was. She never would've expected him to be so thoughtful and kind.

"Is there a shower or something I can rinse off in?" She thought about her dripping makeup and muddy feet from walking bare foot.

"Yeah come on I'll show you." He led her down the long hallway to his bathroom. It was so nice she wanted to cry out. The shower was made of black granite and had a wall that rose halfway from the ground to the roof. The shower head was directly above the shower, making it seem as though rain was falling. The shower had a granite shelf where she could sit if she so pleased. There was a towel warmer on the wall by the shower. The sinks were granite as well with water spouts that came from the wall. She'd never been in a bathroom so nice. "This is amazing Inuyasha!" She said with a smile.

He smiled back, "I'm glad you think so. I'll leave your clothes on the counter." He set his clothes for her down and began to walk out, turning around just in time to catch kagome peeling off her soaked blouse. "I'll be back for your clothes in a minute." He said as he closed the door. Kagome was in heaven, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall onto her cold tense shoulders. The water felt incredible. She didn't notice when Inuyasha came back in to get her clothes. She was in complete bliss.

Inuyasha walked into his room. His clothes were completely drenched. His shoes were ruined, he growled confused as to why he helped out kagome in the first place. He was very attracted to her. He knew that. What was there to not be attracted to? Kagome was hot and he along with every other male knew it. He was mad at himself because he knew it was more than that. He'd been face to face with countless beautiful women and never felt the urge to bend them over right then and there like he did with kagome. He had no self-control with her and she drove him wild. She was quite possibly the only thing standing in the way of his marriage getting back on track. So why didn't he get rid of her? It'd be easy to fire her. Then Kikyo would question him, and kagome would get bad reviews. Plus he knew deep down he didn't want to get rid of kagome. He liked kagome he realized. He felt like a school boy with a crush when he came to think about how he felt about kagome. He didn't see anything coming from it, and he didn't want anything from it, he was simply just attracted to her. Right? So why did he follow the girl in the pouring down rain and invite her to his suite and offer her clothes and his shower? He didn't know. _'Nothing will come of this'_ he told himself as he took off his wet clothes and put a pair of sweatpants on. He figured while he was drying his clothes he should go get Kagome's to dry as well. He opened the bathroom door and was faced with a beautifully naked kagome with her back to him. Her long black hair was dripping down her back, her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. He tried to just sneak in and grab her clothes and leave but of course she caught him. "Why are you in here pervert!" She covered herself as she turned around to glare at him. "Chill out kagome, I was just coming to grab your clothes." He turned to walk out the door like any good gentlemen would do. And then he heard her, almost inaudibly, say, "wait."

Kagome had been enjoying her shower. The water was nice and hot, and she was exhausted. The water beating down worked out the tension in her shoulders. She didn't notice Inuyasha come in until her belt on the ground clattered as he picked it up. She wasn't really bothered that he had walked in on her while she was naked. They were adults and he had seen a naked woman before. Hell, he had seen her naked before! But he had caught her off guard and that had made her mad, "why are you in here pervert!" She turned around and saw him standing there with her clothes bundled up in his hands. She noticed his bare chest and chiseled muscles she mentally swooned at the sight. Kouga was well built too, but not the way Inuyasha was. His hair was wet and plastered around his face, and overall kagome thought he looked very sexy. _'No he's not sexy and you don't want him.'_ She told herself. "Chill out kagome, I was just coming to grab your clothes." He turned to walk out of the door. Kagome realized she didn't want him to leave. She wanted more. _'No you don't!'_ Her conscious whispered to her. She shoved that voice down as she spoke up without even realizing it. She stood tall and uncovered her chest to catch his attention, "wait."

Inuyasha took his hand off the door knob and turned around. Kagome was standing in his shower with her hands down by her sides, her perky breasts were dripping with water and her nipples were hard. Her makeup was halfway washed off, leaving a smokey halo around her eyes. Her hair was wet and stuck to her chest and forehead. She looked so sexy. He walked up to the side of the shower and rested his arms on the wall, never breaking eye contact with her. "Yeah kagome? Did you need something?" He smiled lazily at her as he saw her struggle to come up with a response. After a couple of moments her whole exterior changed, leaving Inuyasha very turned on. She walked up to the wall and rubbed her hands up and down his arms. Her eyes were half lidded and she smiled a soft smile at him. She lowly said, "I do need something." He stood dumbfounded praying shed say what he wanted her to. "What do you need?" He stuttered as she got closer her dripping hair touching his forearms. She leaned into his face where they were only centimeters apart and licked his lips, he tried to reach out to kiss her but she pulled back. "Get in." She said inches from his lips. She didn't need to say it again. He dropped his sweatpants and walked around the wall to join her in the shower.

Kagome didn't know what came over her. She felt like a sexual tigress. She had Inuyasha wrapped around her finger. She felt so hot in his presence. She wanted him, again. She wanted him right there in the shower. She wanted to discover something new with him. She wanted to experiment with him. The guilt from the past week was long gone. In the moment all she felt was lust and desire. He stepped into the shower with her and walked towards her. She didn't even get the chance to say or do anything. He wrapped one hand around her bum and the other around her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kagome felt like fire was exploding inside of her body. He was kissing her madly and squeezing her ass. She opened her mouth to gasp and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and began to play with his tongue. The water raining down on their bodies and faces only made the kissing hotter. Kagome ran her hands along his chest feeling all of his muscles tense and relax with each touch. He whirled her around and he sat down on the bench with her straddling his hips. She felt his erection press against her belly. She wanted to be in charge. She had never done that before and she wanted to make him feel good, not the other way around. She grabbed his member and began to pump up and down. He bucked into her hands and groaned in her mouth. She smirked with satisfaction at the effect she was having on him, she began to rub her hand up and down his shaft cupping his balls in the other hand. He removed his lips from hers to place them on her breasts, he took one in his mouth and began to suckle on it. Causing her to moan and pump his cock faster. He released her breast with a small pop and went to the other. Biting and licking at her nipple. She began kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear lobe as she began to speed up her ministrations on his aching member. She was wet and began to rub herself against his legs in want. He himself had had enough of her teasing him and lifted her up and dropped her down onto his cock. She threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. He bit down on her ear lobe and through his gritted teeth he demanded, "Move." She straddled his waist, putting her knees on either side of him so she could raise herself up. And she began to ride him. She started out slow, trying to get accustomed to the new position. In this position he had gone even deeper inside of her. She moaned with every thrust. She wasn't going fast enough for him so he slammed himself into her. She cried out his name begging him to do it again. He did over and over again. His balls slapping against her with each rough thrust. The water had begun to run cold but neither noticed as they continued to sing a chorus of moans and sounds of enjoyment. Inuyasha had finally come to his point but he was determined to make kagome reach orgasm first. He sped up even faster than before. Ramming himself into her. Her head lolled back, completely lost in the pure bliss of the moment and then she felt it. She screamed his name as she came, he followed right after. Out of breath he barely managed, "let's get out."

They had been lying in bed for about an hour. Making out and just enjoying each other's company when the ding of the dryer went off, signifying that the clothes were done. "I guess that's my queue to leave." Kagome sighed, she never wanted to leave this bed. Inuyasha didn't want her to go either. He rolled on top of her, his hair cascading down around them, "let me take you to lunch tomorrow." Not knowing what else to say kagome nodded. Inuyasha captured her lips again and they began to start their dance of desire once more.

It was nine o'clock when she finally arrived home. Inuyasha had dropped her off in front of her apartment complex. "Goodnight." They said in unison as she got out of the car. She ran up the stairs to her apartment. Then it hit her, the agonizing guilt of what she had just done. She had cheated on Kouga again. And she didn't even feel bad. She held back tears as she unlocked her apartment door. "Kagome! I've been worried sick! Where have you been? The rain was terrible and I was so worried something had happened to you!" Kouga enveloped her into a hug. Kagome laughed it off, "I'm sorry I should've called! My friend Sango saw me walking home in the rain and offered to let me hangout at her apartment until it stopped. Then we just got caught up in gossip and boy talk." Kouga laughed and put his hands up, "say no more I don't need to hear about your boy talk! I'm just glad you're ok." He kissed her forehead. "I brought home dinner like two hours ago... You can heat it up if you want." Kagome wanted to cry. Kouga was so sweet, he was the man she had married and hadn't changed since. He was kind and always cared about her and her wellbeing. She just simply didn't deserve him.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hit his steering wheel as he was driving home. He had sworn nothing would come of letting kagome go to his apartment. He had sworn he wouldn't touch her again. "Well you see how well that turned out!" He whispered to himself. He was mad, he was mad at kagome for seducing him, and he was mad at himself for letting her. But mostly he was mad that he enjoyed it so damn much. He thought about her curvaceous tight little body. He shook his head to snap out of it. He didn't want kagome! _'Obviously' _his conscious whispered sarcastically. He wanted his wife! He was determined to prove it to himself.

As he opened the door he saw Kikyo in the kitchen, looking over bills. "Hello inuyas-" she was cut off as he began to madly kiss her. He pushed her up against the counter and undid her robe. He was determined to prove to himself that he could feel as amazing as he did with kagome with his wife as well. He decided he was going to spend the night fucking his wife until he did.

**Sorry if it's short! But thanks again for reading! I appreciate it. -Ainsley**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't tell if this story is going in the direction I want it to or not. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! – Ainsley**

It was Saturday morning, meaning Kagome had not a thing to do. She could sleep in as late as she wanted, in fact she could lay in bed all day if she so pleased. So why was it that her clock read 5:30 and she was wide awake? She tried to focus on Kouga's soft snores coming from her left side. It was soothing but to no avail could she fall back asleep. She tossed and turned for another thirty minutes before she groaned into her pillow, realizing she was going to get any more sleep. She didn't know how she had gotten any rest at all. She had spent the entire night thinking and dreaming of Inuyasha. She groaned again when she remembered she had agreed to lunch with him later that day. All the noises she had been making apparently disturbed Kouga, he turned over and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing up this early Kags?" His voice was still deep with sleep. Kagome turned to face him. The light from the city flowed into their bedroom casting a faint enough light for her to see his face. He was so handsome. He had dark, tan skin, and high cheek bones. His eyes were piercing through hers with their icy blue gaze. She stroked his face with her hand. God she loved this man. He smiled a sleepy smile and kissed her. "Go back to sleep kagome." He said as he rested his chin on top of her head pulling her to his body. His soft snores a few minutes later told her he had fallen asleep. She sighed. She felt restless, she just couldn't get comfortable in his arms. She felt dirty. He should have his arms wrapped around another woman, a woman who would only want him. Kagome wanted him, she definitely wanted him in her life and she loved him. But was that enough? How much did she love him anyway? Sometimes it felt like she was madly in love with him, and other times, she felt towards him the way shed feel towards a close friend. She definitely didn't feel the spark she felt with Inuyasha when she kissed him. She didn't know how strongly she felt for Kouga but she knew she didn't love Inuyasha either. The sparks she felt with Inuyasha were sparks of lust and she knew it. But marriage and relationships were part lust weren't they? Kagome thought back on all her years of schooling and training on love. She had interned for a counselor named Kaede. Kaede was the wisest woman she knew, and Kaede never held back. She wondered what Kaede would say to her about what she was doing. Kagome had always thought it so easy to give marriage advice until of course she was in a sticky situation, then she had no clue what to do! She wriggled her way out of bed into the kitchen. Maybe some food would clear her mind.

Inuyasha awoke to his wife sprawled across his chest. Their naked bodies were tangled together in a sweaty heap. He had done as he told himself he would, he'd had sex with his wife the entire night. They'd had sweet passionate sex and rough and hot sex and everything in between and he still couldn't get the knot of feelings that he had for kagome out of his chest. Kikyo also was awake, she rested her head in her hands on top of his chest. She lazily kissed him and he stroked her back. She didn't say anything, which was fine with him because he had nothing to say back. They continued to lay there as the sun was rising. Inuyasha was deep in thought and barely paid any mind to Kikyo. He was thinking about kagome. Why was he feeling this way about her? She sparked feelings within him that his own wife couldn't. He didn't even know her! She was a complete and utter stranger! He groaned remembering that he'd invited her to lunch and said that he would pick her up around the block from her apartment at 12. That left him with a whole lot of time to do nothing. He began to think about yesterday with kagome and smiled, he'd had lots of fun.

Inuyasha was driving on his way to pick up kagome. He'd spent his morning making phone calls and paying bills. Of course that was only physically what he did all morning. His mind was entirely on kagome. He had decided that he didn't want her out of his life. He didn't know how he wanted her worked into his life but he did. He wanted her in it very much. He rounded the corner to see kagome. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a summer dress that was black with a belt around her waist and the skirt was black and white chevron. Her hair was curled loosely and cascaded down her back. She had on sunglasses and a bright white sunhat to complete the look. He pulled over, "excuse me miss, you look like you could use a ride. And I couldn't pass up a pretty lady like you." He smiled realizing he was flirting. He hadn't flirted in what felt like forever. She giggled and blushed _'god she looks pretty when she blushes'_ he decided. "Hello Inuyasha, it's such a pretty day I was thinking we could walk wherever we wanted to go?" He thought about it for a minute, no one in this part of town would recognize him, he wouldn't be questioned, and no one would look at him funny. "Why not? Sounds nice." He pulled over and parked, pulling out his own sunglasses. It was a bright day, the calm after a storm. The sky was bright blue and it was breezy and warm.

They had been strolling through the city, kagome showing him everything around. They hadn't found a restaurant, but of course neither of them were really searching for one. He'd ask her a question and she would babble. He asked her about her family and her job and where she went to school. She always gave him more than he asked for, he'd ask about her brother and shed tell him about her brother and her brothers high scores on video games as well as his bad luck with girls. _'Just like a woman to babble'_ he thought to himself. Kagome took him strolling through a small park, she stopped in front of a tree, and her tour of the park had halted. "What is it kagome?" She looked down at her feet for a moment and looked up at Inuyasha with a troubled face, "this is where Kouga proposed to me." She said gesturing towards the tree area. They had been having so much fun, laughing and sharing stories, and then she had remembered that she was married, causing him to remember he was married. Things just couldn't be as simple as he wanted them to be. He couldn't like kagome, he couldn't be with kagome. He had a wife and was working on his marriage. He shouldn't be here with her. But he refused to budge. He tried to wave off the awkwardness, "well won't have to worry about running into where I proposed to Kikyo because it was on a boat in the middle of the ocean." He laughed nervously and kagome took the hint that he was trying to change topic. "There's an Italian restaurant on the other side of the park I'm starting to get a little hungry. Let's go." As they walked kagome continued babbling. He began to think. Maybe the reason it was so easy to be with kagome was because they were both tired of their spouses? So who's to say if that's the case that they won't get tired of each other? That could happen couldn't it? So why not have this relationship with kagome? It wouldn't last, feelings never last. He smiled, _'yes I think I can work this out just perfectly'_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's seat out for her at their table. She was deep in her own thought. She had been having an amazing day. Why couldn't she be with Inuyasha? Inuyasha didn't love his wife, she was bored with her husband, why couldn't they leave their partners and possibly date? _'Because that's outrageous!' _She told herself. Why on earth would she leave her husband of ten years for some two timing rich man she barely knew? She did want to get to know Inuyasha though, but at the same time she didn't want to leave Kouga. She was left trying to sort out this dilemma when Inuyasha broke her train of thought. "Kagome I've been thinking."

"About what Inuyasha?" She eyed him questioningly.

"I really like you. You're an amazing woman." Kagome was taken aback, this handsome man had just said _she_ was amazing.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

He sighed and continued, I won't leave my wife, I want to be with her, but I want to be with you too. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd like to know if you were interested in continuing whatever it is we have going here..." He trailed off when she sneered at him. What the hell was wrong with him? _'What a jerk'_

"So basically you want me to go behind my husband's back and sleep with you when you're bored or your wife can't scratch your itch?" Kagome thought about it. Shed have the amazing sexual relationship she never knew she wanted before, and she would have Kouga's sweet and loving touch. She would have Kouga's loving gestures of kindness that came from the heart, but Inuyasha's wealth and power. Was she an idiot? Why would she say no when she could have the best of both worlds? "Well when you put it like that kagome..."

She had decided, "Yes."

He looked at her confused, "what?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I would like to see you under current circumstances. Now I think it'd be best we finish our meal so we can go back to your fancy apartment and consummate the agreement." She smiled slyly at him.

"You could've said that sooner" he said grabbing her hand, leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table and rushing her out of the building.

**I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying my story. Please leave a review! Thanks, Ainsley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading! –Ainsley**

Week one

The first week was a sexual haze. They couldn't get enough of each other. They spent every waking moment in each other's company. Inuyasha would pick kagome up for work in the mornings, they would make out in his car until work started, then she'd situate herself and smooth her skirt and leave him, giggling as she walked into the building. They would text all day, sending dirty messages and promises of how great later would be. He would meet her for lunch and they would eat in the park or get take out or just stay in her office and spend lunch time devouring each other's bodies rather than food. Inuyasha would present her with gifts. That Monday after the weekend they agreed to be together, Inuyasha had sent her a huge bouquet of flowers to her office, they had no label but she knew they were from him. He had also gifted her with her own key to his apartment, so she could surprise him. Which she did so very often. She would often get to the apartment and find outfits and lingerie laid out for her to wear for Inuyasha that evening. Kagome just couldn't get enough. She loved his kisses and touches and the things he'd whisper in her ears. She slowly felt less and less guilt over cheating on Kouga. She decided what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And she had never been happier so who cared? Her and Inuyasha had a little joke where they kept a little candy bowl by the front door of his apartment and when they went in they slipped their wedding rings off into the bowl. There was no Kikyo or Kouga inside the apartment. It was just Inuyasha and kagome and their secret affairs. Of course koura questioned her, he wanted to know why she hadn't been spending much time at home. She claimed that she was spending more time with Sango, and that everything was fine. He stopped asking after a few days. He trusted her, and she tried not to feel the little pang of guilt hurt her when she thought about it. Her relationship at home was deteriorating and Kouga didn't even know it. Kagome didn't feel the same towards him as she had two weeks ago. She still loved him but she had no desire to share the bed with him. She often went to bed way before him or long after. Not wanting the opportunity to have to turn him down for a night of love making. Things had become so complicated but so simple. She was having the time of her life.

Kagome sat at her desk. After the past week she was nervous about her meeting with the Takahashi's. She wondered if Inuyasha felt nervous as well. She felt dirty, being Inuyasha's mistress and giving Kikyo reassuring advice on their marriage. She felt slightly biased. She didn't want Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship to get better, if it got better he wouldn't want to see her anymore and she couldn't have that. She checked her watch, they'd be there in twenty minutes. _'You have twenty minutes to pull it together. Come on kagome!' _She told herself this in hopes that it would somehow calm her nerves. She was still confused on what Inuyasha saw in her. She was average in her opinion, she was from the poorer part of town and definitely didn't graduate from the greatest college in America. Kikyo was such a better pick in her opinion. She was tall and beautiful with a sleek and elegant body. Kagome had more body than she did, but Kikyo looked regal with her skinny frame and smaller breasts. Kikyo also was an honors graduate at Yale and was one of the most successful business women in America. Her and Inuyasha were quite the power couple, so why was he spending his evenings in bed with her and not his wife? She decided not to worry about it. She was happy and satisfied with how things were. She decided to grab some coffee before her meeting with Kikyo, she needed to be wide awake to be on her guard for this meeting.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he drove himself and Kikyo to kagome's office. The past week had been heaven. He had two fantastic women by his side. He had kagome, with her sexy creamy body and her willingness to do whatever he pleased. Her innocence excited him. There were so many things he'd do that she had never experienced before. He felt powerful and incredible every time she screamed his name. And while he had his fun with kagome, he could go home and enjoy his late afternoons with his wife as well. He and Kikyo had begun to get along. When the sexual part of their relationship was out of the way, Inuyasha had time just to get to know Kikyo. She would tell him about her days working in her father's office, all about how she had been designing a new software for computers. She would tell him about her sisters, and about how her father was so old and forgetful. She would tell him about something funny that had happened and he would halfheartedly laugh even if he didn't think it was funny. He began to settle into a soothing pattern with Kikyo. His feelings were subtle, but they were enough for him to be satisfied with her. He always fell asleep with the hope that tomorrow he would feel more. He was excited to see how kagome and Kikyo would interact. He felt arrogant and cocky knowing he had two women who were interested in him. Inuyasha wanted the entertainment of kagome being passive aggressive towards Kikyo. He felt like an ass for thinking that way but he couldn't help it.

Inuyasha held the door open for Kikyo and she smiled as she walked in. She smiled at him and reached out her hand for him to hold. He gladly accepted it walking her to the elevator to go up to kagome's office.

They exited the elevator and walked up to the front desk the little blonde secretary smiled, "Dr. Higurashi will be out to get to you momentarily, I'll call her and let her know you're here." Inuyasha thanked her and sat down with Kikyo. He looked over at her, she was beautiful in her loose blouse and black slacks, but she wasn't sexy, she was like a royal goddess, sleek and elegant. She was the pretty thing to look at on his arm. Kagome was sexy. Kagome had a nice full body, and she dressed to accentuate it. She was the woman that men would know she could please them with her smile and in the bed. If only he could combine both women in one. Kagome approached the waiting room and opened the door. She beamed at the couple, avoiding direct eye contact with him. She was wearing a simple red dress with a black belt around her waist. Her hair was in slicked back pony tail going straight and long down her back. _'She looks so sexy'_ her slight cleavage caught his eye making him internally groan at the sight. Kikyo stepped in front of him to greet her, Kikyo genuinely seemed to like kagome and that made Inuyasha happy, "hello Dr. Higurashi! It's lovely to see you today." Kagome smiled a nervous smile that only Inuyasha caught, "of course Mrs. Takahashi, please follow me."

The meeting went by tensely. Kikyo blabbered on and on about how much time Inuyasha had been spending with her, and how they were even sleeping in the same bed now. Kagome ever so often shifted in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, leaning to her left and right. Occasionally glancing at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how do you feel things have been going?" Kagome said scrutinizing him. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and waited for his response. Kikyo reached across her chair to his to wrap her hand around his forearm. She smiled an encouraging smile, Inuyasha couldn't think of what to say. How was he supposed to tell his mistress that he had really been enjoying his wife's company? He didn't want to but kagome had to understand, she knew what their arrangement was, she knew he was trying to right things with Kikyo, so why did he feel so uncomfortable? Both women were eyeing him, waiting for an answer, he smiled, trying to relax, "Kikyo and I have been doing much better. There's still a lot to work on, but she's the only woman for me." He saw kagome eye him, what made him throw in that last part? That obviously wasn't true because he really liked kagome as well, possibly even more than Kikyo! He shifted uncomfortably. Kagome shrugged it off and smiled at the couple, "it's fantastic to see that things are beginning to work out for you two. You really are such a lovely couple." Kikyo beamed at her statement. And the conversation continued from there.

Inuyasha had nearly dozed off when he heard the two women chatting, saying their goodbyes. He had been daydreaming about shoving his face into kagome's lovely cleavage, not even hearing the conversation that occurred the whole hour. He had obviously participated somewhat because neither woman questioned him. He smiled and shook kagome's hand, saying his thanks.

Kagome waved the couple out of her office. She was a little hurt by what Inuyasha had said. They weren't together, and he had made no promises to her, but the fact that their relationship only drove him further into his wife's arms bothered her for reasons she wasn't sure of. She decided she wasn't going to go to the apartment tonight, she didn't want to be around Inuyasha, she gathered up her things and began to head home.

**Sorry if it's too short! I was in a rush to get this chapter out for you guys! Thanks for reading, please make my day and leave a review. -Ainsley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of you following my story! Please read and review! Thanks, Ainsley**

Week four

"Well, I've been trying to keep it a secret, but I've been getting fertility treatment, and tonight I'm supposed to be fertile." Kikyo beamed at kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was at a loss for words, and Inuyasha nearly fell out of his chair.

"Yo-you mean you can have kids?" Inuyasha was in utter shock. Kikyo had been barren since they'd been together. She began to explain the treatment she had been undergoing for the past month in order to possibly have children.

"So what do you think dear? Are you willing to try with me? I think we would be great parents." Kikyo grabbed his hands and smiled at him. "Dr. Higurashi, what do you think? Do you think me and Inuyasha could handle it?" She was so giddy and excited she was bouncing in her seat. Kagome's heart sunk, Inuyasha was going to have an aneurism. Why now did she want to have kids? That would change things... He couldn't see kagome any more if he had a family. He thought back to the past few weeks with kagome. It had become more than just sex. It had become a friendship, perhaps even a relationship. He liked kagome he didn't want her out of his life. But he wanted Kikyo in his life too. He ran his hand through his hair, kagome said something, but his blood was swimming in his ears, keeping him from hearing her.

"What?" He looked at kagome confused. She stifled a giggle at his confused puppy face.

"I said how do you feel about children?" How did he feel about children? He thought about small children running around with Kikyo's hair and his eyes and vice versa. He was getting older and really should be considering a family, but was he ready for that level of commitment? He couldn't even commit to his wife!

"I don't feel like now's the best time for children Kikyo." Her entire face fell, he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. His heart fell out of his chest at the sight of her hurting, so he finished his sentence with, "but I'll be willing to try anything for you darling." He smiled a reassuring smile at him and threw her arms around him. He kissed her temple and smiled at her.

Kagome shrunk into her chair. She felt she was spying on an intimate moment between two lovers. She didn't need to see Kikyo and Inuyasha talk about starting a family. She didn't want to see either. A family meant she couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. She just wouldn't do that to the mother of his child. So why would she do it when Kikyo didn't have a baby? She came to the conclusion that things were really about to change, and she didn't like where they were headed. She thought back over the past four weeks. They had been complete heaven. They had gotten used to each other after a week or so and began to actually do things together. Some afternoons they laid around his apartment and would just play cards or snuggle up and watch a movie. They never argued or fought. There was nothing to argue or fight about, they simply just had to be with each other, there were no other problems in the world for them. She would occasionally get snippy with him, and he every once in a while would get jealous of her husband. But they never yelled or screamed. Kagome had realized a few days ago that she didn't want things with Inuyasha to end. And it had come to the point where she didn't believe they ever would, until today. She grimaced, they had a lot to discuss later.

Inuyasha had told Kikyo he couldn't be home tonight. He claimed he had lots of business to catch up on in the office, but really he just wanted to see kagome. He unlocked the door to the apartment and slipped off his ring, seeing that hers was already in the bowl. He walked in the living room and smiled, kagome was curled up on his couch in his t-shirt asleep. She looked like a little angel with her softened facial features and hair sprawled across her face. He leaned down and stroked her face, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her. But when he pulled away her eyes fluttered open, looking straight up into his golden ones. "Hey." She said her voice still filled with sleep. He crouched down beside her, "hey yourself." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Why aren't you with Kikyo?" He frowned, he knew they'd have to discuss it eventually. "Kagome I don't want to have children right now, I'm enjoying my life the way it is. I'm enjoying you." He said as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome sighed, "well I'm not. I enjoy being with you and spending time with you but I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to Kikyo or Kouga. Kikyo is so amazing and kind and she wants to have children with you. The main reason your marriage fell apart was because she couldn't have children and now she's willing and able and you're here with me. Inuyasha look at this from an outsider's perspective. Don't get me wrong I love what we have, but we can't do it anymore." Inuyasha looked at her, she seemed reluctant but serious. He felt reluctant as well. She was right, and he knew it. This would probably be the last night she would spend with him. He wanted to make it count. "Then let's make our last night our best." He whispered in her ear as he carried her off to his room.

Kouga sat on the couch watching football. He was bored and lonely. The past month kagome had been acting so strange. He figured maybe it was just a phase. But kagome was too old for phases wasn't she? She had been spending nearly every day with her friend Sango. Kouga questioned if maybe they were more than just friends. He shook it off, kagome was definitely straight. But something was up. He sighed and heard his stomach growling. He walked to the kitchen to fix something to eat. He decided on pork and rice. He began to look for the rice cooker, and couldn't find it. _'God damn it where could the damn thing be?' _He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. _'No matter, I'll just call kagome._' He whipped out his cellphone and dialed her number. _'Straight to voicemail, damn._' He was about to give up when a thought struck him_, 'I'll call Sango. I should probably check on kagome any way.'_ He walked over to the counter and pulled out Kagome's address book. He thumbed through the pages until he found Sango's number. He punched in the numbers on his phone and the phone began to ring. "Hello?" Sango's sweet voice chirped from the other side of the line. "Hey, uh, yeah this is Kouga, kagome's husband, can you put kagome on the phone?" There was silence for a moment, "kagome's not here..." Sango's voice filled with confusion. "I haven't seen kagome outside of work in weeks." Kouga's eyes widened he didn't even say goodbye when he hung up the phone. _'If kagome hasn't been with Sango...then who could she be with...?'_

**Getting a little dramatic now! Until next time! – Ainsley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay in posting this! Also sorry if it's too short. Thanks for reading! –Ainsley**

Inuyasha and kagome were giggling and just enjoying each other's company whenever Inuyasha's phone began to ring. He growled reluctantly pulling himself from Kagome's clutches. He picked up his phone when he saw that it was just an alert from his assistant Shippo. The time on his phone caught Kagome's eye, "wait what time did it say?" He looked back to his phone, his lazy gaze suddenly became very sharp. "Oh shit kagome! Its eleven thirty!"

"Oh no!" Kagome wailed, throwing herself out of the bed. Inuyasha sat up in the bed as he watched her gather up her clothes. She was zipping up one of her boots when he came to sit down next to her. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling it into his. "I'll miss you." He gave her a serious look. She was at a loss for words when he pulled away and walked towards their pile of clothes to grab his own. She pulled on her boots and ran to the door. As she pulled it open she whispered, "I'll miss you too Inuyasha." And she shut the door to head home.

Inuyasha let the water of the shower beat down on his shoulders. He was upset and couldn't place why. Could he possibly have gotten attached to kagome? _'Not possible'_ he thought as he reached for his shampoo. The shower felt empty without her in it with him. The water didn't seem as hot and the space seemed so large, had the shower always been this large? He thought about his afternoon with kagome, it had been wonderful. They took their time when they'd had sex today. He would kiss her temple and whisper something to her to make her giggle or moan. She had him feeling some kind of way he couldn't even describe. He never would lay in the bed with Kikyo all night, just talking and laughing. With kagome he could talk about anything. He told her about his childhood and how his mother coddled him. Kagome would tell him how she was bullied in high school and that she worked in a movie theater when she was 19. He felt like he knew every tiny detail of kagome, but at the same time he knew nothing. It was easy for him to know who she had been, and how she was as a child but he didn't know his day to day kagome. He knew her when she was in his apartment. He had no clue who she became when she unlocked the door to her own apartment. Did she hum while she cooked dinner? Did she iron her husband's clothes for him early in the morning? Did she sing in the shower? He was jealous that Kouga got to see kagome every night he realized. He wanted to be the one she danced around her apartment with and the one who she curled up next to at night to read a book while he watched TV. Why did he want that with kagome? He had that with Kikyo. _'It's just not the same'_ he decided. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, he didn't realize he'd had the water on so hot until he saw all of the steam floating around the bathroom. He walked into his bedroom, half expecting kagome to still be laying out on his bed. He wondered what it would be like to have kagome in his bed every night, all night long. To not just have the opportunity to have sex with her, but to also enjoy the feeling of sleeping with her. To have her head curled under his chin and his arms wrapped around her, he sighed, that sounded amazing. He pulled on his work clothes and pulled his hair up into a high ponytail so it could dry. He walked to the candy bowl by the door to grab his ring. He saw Kagome's in there shining next to his. He picked it up and analyzed it. It was quite a pathetic little thing. The gold had dulled and the three little diamonds embedded in the band were worth less than the suit he was wearing_. 'I'd get kagome a beautiful ring'_ he stopped. What in hells name made him think that? He figured he should return Kagome's ring and that he would when he saw her next Friday. He shoved it in his pocket and slipped his on and walked out of the apartment to head back to his real home.

Kagome tried to sneak into the apartment. All the lights were off and she figured Kouga had already gone to bed. She sighed in relief and set her purse down and slipped out of her boots. The kitchen light switched on and she saw Kouga standing in the doorway. "Hey baby I'm so sorry that I'm late I was at San-"

"save it kagome." He gave her a hard look. "I called Sango." Kagome's heart sank. "Sango said she hasn't seen you in weeks." Kagome felt like she was about to faint. Kouga knew something was going on. "Kagome where have you been." He walked in front of her to look her in the eyes. She saw how hurt he was, and how betrayed and angry he felt. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Kouga I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, backing into the wall. He followed her every step with his own. He looked her up and down. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, and he specifically recalled that she had worn it in a lovely ponytail that morning. He eyed her dress, the belt was thrown on loosely and the dress itself was wrinkled. Then he eyed her hand, the tan line from where her ring sat was shining at him as though it was blinding, "where's your ring?" Kagome felt a wave of shock. She forgot to grab her ring! "Kouga I just forgot to put it on this morning, relax!" She hit his shoulder trying to play it off. Kouga stepped back and turned his head deep in thought. Kagome's heart was about to beat out of her chest. His face crossed over an array of emotions, there was confusion, hurt, anger, betrayal, and she might have even saw a glimpse of hatred. He turned back towards her, his eyes looked as though he was in pain, "who is he kagome?" She quickly retorted with, "no one! There's nothing going on with anyone!" The anger she saw began to swell. "I am not a damn fool kagome. Don't sit here and lie to my face that there's no one when all the signs are right in front of my eyes!" He had hardly ever raised his voice at her, and on the few occasions never had he looked at her with such hatred. "Kouga please." She begged, hoping she could explain it to him. But what could she explain? She cheated on him and he was angry. She ran up to him and grabbed his chest clawing at it to get his attention. "Let me explain! I love you please Kouga we can work this out." He shoved her off of him. Tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. He turned to walk out of the room, "get out." He mumbled. "What?" Kagome didn't catch a word he said. "I said get out. I don't want you here. Go stay at your new friends house whoever he may be. You're not welcome here." He kicked her boots towards her and walked into their bedroom and slammed the door. Kagome grabbed her boots and purse and ran out of the door. She ran down the stairs and out onto the street. Her bare feet screamed in agony as she ran on the rough asphalt. She ran to the only place she knew she could go. Inuyasha's place was just a few blocks away, she could stay there.

Inuyasha snuck into the house. All the lights were out so he assumed he was the only one awake. He went to open his bedroom door and he heard the TV playing. He opened the door and smiled. Kikyo had apparently tried to wait up for him to get home and had fallen asleep waiting. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the ID._ 'Kagome?'_ He thought. Kagome knew better than to call him while he was at home, why was she calling now? "Hello?" He was greeted by hysterical sobbing, "kagome?" "Inuyasha I need to stay at the apartment tonight." She wailed. He had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid a headache the whining would cause him. "What's going on kagome?" She sniffled for a few seconds before she choked out, "Kouga kicked me out." She sobbed and he thought. He wanted to comfort her. Did she want his comfort right now? Certainly it was his fault. Kikyo would never know he came home if he just snuck back out now. He checked his watch, it was one in the morning. He realized she was still on the phone crying, "I'll be right over." He had already begun to walk to his car before he hung up.

**Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be nice and steamy for you guys! Please tell me how I'm doing with this story I love to hear from you guys. - Ainsley**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I've been taking so long to update! I'm working on a few other projects which I hope to let you guys enjoy soon! Thanks for reading – Ainsley**

Kagome sat on the floor in the dark at Inuyasha's apartment. Utter shock was filling her body. She really ruined her marriage. She had ruined it all for a man she barely knew. Kouga had been there for her when she was teased in school. Kouga had been there to kiss away her tears when her father died. He'd been the one to envelop her in a hug when she graduated. He was the one she stood at the altar with to say 'I do'. They bought an apartment together. He stood by her side and rubbed her shoulders at midnight when she studied for all her classes._ Not_ Inuyasha. Kouga had been such a great husband, and she blew it. She realized in the moment that she didn't know how good she'd had it until he was gone. She mourned their lost chances. They could've had children, they could've grown old together, and they could've made it. But Inuyasha got in the way! She wailed thinking about it. The perfectly rich and handsome Inuyasha had swept her off her feet with his fancy gifts and sweet words, and she fell for it! She bubbled with anger. It was Inuyasha's fault. He seduced her. He drove a wedge between her and her husband. He had made her think up problems that weren't really there as an excuse to be with him. _'It wasn't worth it at all'_ she thought lowering her head down onto her knees. If it wasn't worth it, why did she feel somewhat relieved to have Kouga leave her? She was free now, free to be with Inuyasha. But to be with Inuyasha how? She didn't want to be his side girl any more she realized. She really liked Inuyasha. She thought about his smiling face and shining silver hair. He was definitely handsome she decided. But there was more to him than that. She saw more than the money or the facade that he put on for others. Inuyasha cared about people, he hated to see women cry, and he was kind and sweet. She could see why she loved him. _'Wait, love him?'_ She mentally slammed on the breaks. She did NOT love Inuyasha! That was crazy, she just met the guy a month ago! So why did she feel a stronger connection between her and Inuyasha than she ever did with Kouga? _'I don't love him. I can't.' _She couldn't love him. He was married, he was happy! And she just couldn't love him, it wouldn't end well for either of them. Why were things so complicated!? She continued bawling, contemplating her most recent terrible decisions.

Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment. Kagome was tucked into a little ball on the floor crying. He cringed, women crying killed him, and he felt so useless. He realized that seeing kagome cry hurt him more than any other woman. He almost felt as bad as he did when his mother would cry. He walked over to her, she continued to sniffle and sob, he crouched down next to her, "Hey kagome..." He murmured to her. He felt so damn useless. She rolled up onto her knees and threw her arms around him. His heart strings felt like they were violently being pulled by the way he was feeling. He deeply cared about this woman, he was concerned for her wellbeing. She no longer had her marriage to hold onto, he felt guilty and ashamed for his actions. This was his fault. He should've left her alone. No he told himself, she was an equal in this situation and he refused to take all the blame, she was responsible for her own decisions. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, her whole body was shaking from her sobs. _'What do I do?!'_ He looked around and eyed it, there was hundred year old brandy on his kitchen shelf. He had been saving it for the right occasion but figured now was as good as ever. If he couldn't get her to stop crying, alcohol surely could. He pried her arms off his neck, "I'll be right back." He practically ran to the kitchen. Not wanting to be away from her for a second longer than necessary. He went to grab a shot glass. _'Now's not the time for a shot glass'_ he'd let her drink straight from the bottle, she was too sad to care. He walked back over and held it out to her, she looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes. "It always makes me feel better." She continued to look at him for another minute or two before she snatched the bottle from him. She tipped it back and took a swig. She swallowed and started coughing, "this is awful." She choked out. He laughed a nervous but relieved laugh that she was talking. "Nah lemme try it." She handed him the bottle and took a sip. It felt like pure fire going down his throat. He hacked after he finished it. _'Damn it is pretty awful.'_ "The worse it tastes the quicker it will help." He joked. She gave him a skeptical glance but took another swig.

Kagome had never been much of a drinker. She was quite a lightweight and couldn't hold her liquor. So naturally thirty minutes after she began drinking she was sprawled out on the floor singing and crying. "Inuyasha why doesn't my husband want me." She rolled on her stomach to look at him. Her eyes were glazed over with alcohol and she had a cute little pout on her face with her bottom lip poked out. "Well kagome...you did cheat on him." Inuyasha was sitting Indian style on the floor across from her. He had given up on trying to move her from the kitchen to the couch about twenty minutes ago. Kagome screamed, he almost jumped out of his skin. "What the fuck kagome?!" He gave her a dirty look but couldn't quite be mad at her, "I'm sad and I want to scream." She looked up at him with big doe eyes. Why did he give her alcohol, he figured it'd put her to sleep not make her act like a drunken idiot. She crawled towards him and sat in his lap. "What now kagome?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him, "will you marry me Inuyasha?" He just looked at her. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? "Kagome I'm already married." Kagome started giggling hysterically and rolled off him and sat across from him. He began to get irritated, "what's so damn funny?" Kagome stopped laughing and just stared at him. "Who was laughing?" He groaned, this was not how he wanted the night to go. He looked at his watch, it was 2:30 in the morning. "Kagome aren't you tired?" She giggled again, "nope!" She stopped giggling and thought for a moment. "Inuyasha your wife is so boorish, you need more excitement." He just stared at her, he'd never heard kagome give an actual opinion of his wife before. "Really, you think so?" He gave her a half smile when she dramatically nodded her head up and down. "She never smiles and she's way too seriouuuus." Kagome drug out the word giggling as she said it. Kikyo was pretty serious, kagome was making some rather valid points. She sat up on her knees and took her shirt off, giggling as she grabbed her own breasts, "and she definitely doesn't have these!" Inuyasha chuckled as she sat there analyzing her breasts like shed never seen them before. "No she doesn't you're right." Kagome began to take her bra off, Inuyasha started to get aroused, what the hell was she doing? She slid her bra straps off her shoulders, leaving her giant orbs barely covered, she had his full attention. She looked at him innocently, letting the bra slip a little more each second, "so who do you like more?" She said as she completely took the bra off. He scooted closer to her and leaned into her face, "is that even a question?" He slammed his lips on her. He didn't care if she was drunk or if she had just insulted his wife he was going to have her and he was going to take her right there on the God damn floor. He tackled her and pinned her arms above her head. She giggled as he began to kiss up and down her neck and she bit his ear. He made quick work of his shirt and tie and threw them across the room. He slipped her skirt and panties down and off her legs. He began to work her with his fingers while he sucked on her nipples, biting and licking at each one. He could never get tired of Kagome. He sat up to take off his belt and pants, "inuyashaaaa." Kagome cooed at him he looked down, she was on her hands and knees in front of him swaying her rump back and forth in front of him. He growled as he quickly kicked off his pants and boxers. He slammed himself inside of her causing her to cry out. She felt so good, her hot, tight center had him feeling like jello. He pulled out and slammed into her again. Picking up pace with each thrust. He slid out and flipped her over, putting her legs on his shoulders he slammed into her again. He continued thrusting until he felt his release coming, he sped up faster and then he came inside her filling her with his hot seed. He collapsed onto her chest and she pulled on his hair. She started giggling and kissing his head. He lifted his head to look at her and she kissed his nose, "what's got you so excited kagome?" She giggled again, "Because I love you!"

**Ill update again soon thanks for reading! -Ainsley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy working on another story. You guys should really make my day and check it out. Anyways here's the next chapter! –Ainsley**

Inuyasha sighed as he stroked Kagome's hair, she had fallen asleep a little under an hour ago and he finally had the chance to think. _'She said she loves me' _he thought as he played with a wavy black strand of her hair. He thought back on the past two hours.

_He collapsed onto her chest and she pulled on his hair. She started giggling and kissing his head. He lifted his head to look at her and she kissed his nose, "what's got you so excited kagome?" She giggled again, "Because I love you!" he was flabbergasted. What inspired her to say _that? _He gazed into her glossy eyes, still filled with passion and lust, she was smiling up at him, and he could tell in that moment that she really meant it. He wanted to say it back more than anything in the world, in that moment he loved Kagome more than he had ever loved anything in his life. He was about to open his mouth, he was about to say those three words that would change everything, when Kagome's face turned a sickly pale green. He didn't even have time to move before she threw up everywhere. There they sat together on the floor both covered in Kagome's vomit. He wanted to feel disgusted and annoyed and shove her away from him, but at the moment all he felt was love and sympathy for the groaning girl. "I feel like shit." She wailed as she held her stomach. She began to gag and Inuyasha quickly scooped her up and brought her to the bathroom. He held her hair as she drunkenly threw up in his toilet. After what felt like hours, she slowly raised her head and groaned. Inuyasha turned and turned on the shower, realizing they both desperately needed to rinse off. He scooped Kagome up and sat her on the bench in his shower. She slumped against the wall and he sighed in annoyance. _'Just what I need. She passed out.' _He rinsed off his body and stood her up to rinse her off. He reminded himself to never let Kagome get drunk again. He shut off the water and dried them off. He walked them to his bed, not even bothering to dress either one of them. He huffed as he collapsed onto the bed next to her. She sighed and curled up against his chest, "Thanks Inuyasha." She kissed his chest and fell asleep._

Inuyasha smiled, the girl threw up on him, covered him head to toe in liquor and bile, and he still wanted nothing more than to be curled up next to her. He subconsciously pulled her closer to his chest. He was deep in thought. He had almost said he loved her, he let that thought sink in. Did he love Kagome? He thought about how for the past month now he wanted nothing more than to be in Kagome's company. He wanted to make her laugh and see her smile. He never wanted her to cry again like he saw her earlier, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted to give her all the gifts in the world and have children with her. Why did it take him so long to realize what she meant to him? He glanced down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and serene, he kissed her forehead._ 'But what about Kikyo?' _He felt that thought nagging in the back of his mind. He wanted to forget Kikyo in that moment. He wanted to lay there in the bed with Kagome for the rest of his life and never think of Kagome again. But he couldn't hurt Kikyo like that, he cared for her too. He no longer wanted to be with her, but he had seen how happy she had become over the past few weeks. He knew he was the cause for that, and he didn't want to shatter her happiness, even if it meant sacrificing his own. He glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was 5:30 a.m. he had to be at work soon. He slowly pulled himself from the bed, so as to not wake Kagome. He pulled on his work pants and a new t-shirt. His pants were salvageable, but his shirt was covered in throw up leaving it unwearable. He had to go back to his house to get some files from his at home office. He groaned, he did not want to see Kikyo at the moment.

Inuyasha arrived home right before Kikyo awoke. She yawned and stretched wondering where her husband was. She couldn't remember if he had ever come to bed. Their relationship had become strange, he would say he still wanted to be with her, but rarely gave her the time of day. He swore he was happy, but was hardly ever home. He gave her gifts, but he didn't even realize that the flowers he bought her were not her favorite. And he had gotten her a necklace with a different birth stone than her own, she thought of it as a simple mistake and chose not to dwell. Still in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. Inuyasha burst into their bedroom at the moment, hardly giving her a glance. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She figured something was troubling him, and she wanted to investigate. "Inuyasha, dear? What's the problem? I didn't hear you come to bed last night is everything okay?" he was in the shower, his silver hair wet and sticking to his back. "Everything's fine Kikyo. I've just been busy, you know how it is." She sighed, of course she knew how it was, Inuyasha was never relaxed, never was something not wrong, and never would he actually tell her what was bothering him. "Okay dear, I'll see you for breakfast. She walked out of the bathroom and wrapped her robe around her. She scaled the stairs and arrived to the kitchen. She figured she would make his favorite, since he seemed extremely frazzled that morning. She hummed a soft tune as she pulled out some eggs and bread.

Inuyasha stepped into his office to grab his files, once he retrieved them he was ready to bolt from the house. Not wanting to confront Kikyo until he got things sorted out for himself. He scooped up the things he needed and went to walk out the door. As he grabbed the doorknob Kikyo walked out of the kitchen, "Wait! I made your favorite for breakfast. At least take it with you, for my peace of mind." He smiled softly, only he could be forced to choose between two amazing women like Kagome and his wife. He grabbed the bundle of food she had wrapped up for him and he headed out the door. "Have a nice day." She smiled and shut the door behind him.

Kikyo sat around the house, it was noon and she hadn't done a thing the whole day. She groaned, her and Inuyasha were supposed to be making babies, not spending time at the office and being bored out of their minds. Her treatment hadn't just caused her to be fertile, but extremely horny as well. She growled in frustration, and decided she needed to find something to do. She decided maybe laundry would suffice for a while. The clothes had piled up and since she had stopped going into work she fired the maid. This soon led her to gathering clothes from every hamper in the house. She arrived in her and Inuyasha's bedroom, she gathered clothes from the wicker basket against the wall. She was about to walk out until she eyed Inuyasha's clothes from earlier on the bathroom floor. She giggled, Inuyasha was so messy. She sat down her laundry basket and picked up the clothes. A tiny clatter sounded when she rose with his pants. She looked below her in curiosity. Something shiny had fallen out of Inuyasha's pocket. She tossed his clothes down and got down on her knees to see what it was. It had rolled below the sink and she reached under to pick it up. It was a wedding band, and it wasn't Inuyasha's.

**I love teasing you guys with the short chapters. Please leave a review and check out my new story The Sisterhood. Please please please. Thanks for reading. -Ainsley**


	14. Chapter 14

**On with the show. Again check out my new story The Sisterhood and make my day! Love you all – Ainsley**

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and set down the contract he had been reading over. Shippo waited patiently for him to give directions on what to do next. "Tell them to edit sections one, four, and seven and then send it back to me." He handed Shippo the stack of papers and sent him away with a wave of his hand. He had been avoiding them, both his wife and Kagome. He hadn't gone to either of his homes for a few days now. He couldn't be the husband Kikyo needed, and he couldn't muster up the courage to share his feelings with Kagome. _'Therefore I've been hiding in my office like a coward' _He chastised himself, how hard was it to pick one? He sighed, his phone buzzed for what felt like the millionth time. He pulled his phone out, it was Kagome. She had only texted him a very small amount since their last encounter, he unlocked his phone and read the message, _'Have you seen my wedding ring?' _he rolled his eyes, why would the silly woman think he possessed her wedding ring? He didn't bother with a response as he turned back to his computer, scrolling aimlessly through his emails. His intercom buzzed from his secretary's desk, "Mr. Takahashi, your wife is here to see you. Shall I send her in?" Inuyasha ran his hands through his long hair and groaned. The damn women just couldn't give him his space to think. "Shippo, please inform my wife I am a very busy man and do not have time for casual visits." He smiled, his secretary would certainly send her away. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair to stretch. His intercom beeped again, this time it was not Shippo's voice, "Inuyasha I really need to speak to you I'm coming in." He heard her nail slip off the button as the intercom went silent. He debated on hiding under his desk when his office door opened. He slid his hand over his eyes and lazily reclined in his chair, propping his feet onto the desk. "I can see you're very busy Mr. Takahashi." She snidely said to him. He lifted his hand from across his face and smiled at her, internally laughing that he was irritating her. "Do not underestimate the amount of work I have been doing over the past few days. Now, why are you here?" She sat in the chair across from his desk and folded her arms across her chest, "Need I a reason to have an audience with my husband?" her eyes bore into his, something was awry, he just didn't know what. "What is it you want Kikyo? A new house, a vacation, a car?" she never came to his office if she didn't want something. She grimaced, "How about your company, or children, or a family life?" He slid his feet off his desk and sat up, he whirled his chair around and faced away from her, to hide his distaste with the thought, "Don't speak of such silly things Kikyo, I need to get back to work." He heard her sigh as she left his office. His heart hurt for the way he rejected her, but he just didn't want those things with her. He did want them, but when he thought about a family, a different raven haired beauty came to his mind rather than his wife. He rested his head on his desk. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically drained. He decided he was going to leave the office for the day, take the day for himself. With that he shut his laptop and grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on Inuyasha's leather sofa. She hadn't seen him in what felt like forever, and she figured she knew why. She had awoken the morning after Kouga left her with swollen red eyes and a raging headache, naked in Inuyasha's bed. To her disdain Inuyasha was not in bed with her. She felt like death and her breath smelled like death. She walked into his bathroom to cleanse herself. Thoughts of the night before had flooded her brain, she giggled at the thought of being drunk. It wasn't until she had sat down at Inuyasha's table with some toast and orange juice that she realized just what she had done the previous night. She dropped her toast back onto her plate, she wanted to scream. She said the L-word! She strained her brain to think harder, a million thoughts raced through her head, did she love him? Did she really say that? Did he say it back? Did he say anything at all? She groaned at the pounding in her head that progressed the harder she thought. Kagome grimaced at the memory. That had been four days ago, and she hadn't seen him since. She tried not to get jealous, but the green little monster wriggled his way right into her brain, _'he's probably making up with Kikyo again'_ She stopped her thoughts right there, since when was she jealous of Inuyasha's marriage? She had always known this was just a side fling. _'I guess it's because I'm realizing that I want more' _She sighed. She had texted him a few times in the beginning of the week. At first it was a few flirty messages, then they became slightly more desperate, questioning where he was or why he wasn't seeing her, then it came to where she only texted him when she absolutely needed something. Which was her reason for texting him earlier that day, while Kouga no longer valued their marriage, she at least had enough respect for it that she wanted her ring. It had been missing since the day Kouga confronted her and she had searched Inuyasha's apartment high and low in search of it. She sighed when she thought of Kouga, her days alone in the apartment left her with a lot to think about. She had tried, of course, to call him. Every time it went to voicemail, or he would promptly tell her he didn't wish to speak to her before hanging up. Each time left kagome in tears, she felt horrible for hurting Kouga the way she had. She wanted more than anything to rewind time, and go back to how her life was before she had ever met Inuyasha. But in that same thought she also realized she didn't have romantic feelings for Kouga anymore. She wasn't eighteen any more, and no longer had the drive to force herself to love him. She just didn't want him to suffer any more. He had texted her yesterday, telling her tomorrow she would have the opportunity to get her stuff, and then he was changing the locks. She wanted to cry at how harsh he was being, but she realized she deserved harsh. She deserved his hatred, she deserved everything he threw at her. The only thing she didn't deserve was him. She whimpered, she had lost her husband and her lover. Now she was left on her own, cooped up in her lover's apartment. She had stopped going into work. She didn't care if she was fired. She felt disgusted with herself for even thinking she could be in the position to counsel couples. She shoved all the thoughts out of her head and snatched the remote off the coffee table. What she didn't think about couldn't hurt her.

Kikyo sat on the bathroom floor crying, she had tried another pregnancy test, almost desperate that it would be positive. But to no avail, there was a big fat negative. Inuyasha didn't want to have kids with her, hell he didn't even want to have sex with her. She felt like such a fool. She was lonely, her husband was having an affair, and her already crumbling marriage was finally falling apart. She had realized all along that she was the only one who was trying to pick up the pieces. Only she who had put forth effort to fix things. Inuyasha had his slut, his dirty whore, to confide in and share love with. But Kikyo had no one. She cried out in frustration and threw the test into the trash. She wanted to be loved and held and treated like she was worth something. So she did the only thing she knew, she picked up her phone and called Naraku.

Naraku had rushed over in a heartbeat. He was eerily charming, he approached the front door with a big smile plastered to his face. He had missed Kikyo, he had missed being there to catch her fragile heart when Inuyasha went to play around and forget about her. _'Hurt women always make better lays' _He laughed as Kikyo approached the front door. She opened the door to reveal that she was wearing nothing more than a robe, that wasn't even tied in the front, exposing everything to Naraku's greedy and hungry eyes. She smiled seductively and motioned for him to follow her into the house.

Kikyo was crying out in satisfaction as he was working wonders on her heated core. He slid up and began to unwrap a condom. Kikyo grabbed his wrist, still caught up in her orgasm, "No I want you without it." Naraku happily complied as he threw the condom on the floor and plunged into her. He may not have loved her, but he loved her body, and for her that was enough. He plunged into her for a final time, spilling his hot seed into her. She gave out a throaty laugh, "That was amazing." Naraku laid on his back, and tilted his head towards her. "Yeah you're the first woman since that let me go bare." Kikyo giggled and curled up to his chest, barely paying any attention to his words, "Since what dear?" she kissed his cheek and he laughed, "Oh you didn't know? I have HIV."

**Oh lord what did I just start? Anyways please leave a review. Thanks, Ainsley**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so glad I got a rise out of you guys lol. Read on! I wrote this chapter while listening to the heart wants what it wants by Selena Gomez if any of you wanted to listen to it. –Ainsley**

Kagome sighed as she sat on the floor in her own bedroom. The house was silent, Kouga didn't want to be anywhere near the house while she was there. She figured it was reasonable as she folded another one of her shirts and sat it in her suitcase. She missed Kouga dearly, she missed his laugh, and his ridiculous obsession with sports. She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought that he never wanted to see her again. She picked up their photo off her nightstand. It was from when they went to Ellis Island a few years back, they looked so happy. She set it face down in her suitcase. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, she opened the door to be greeted with a big box, apparently Kouga had already packed up her stuff for her out of here. She began to cry, he wanted her out as soon as possible. And who was she to tell him that was unreasonable?

She grabbed the box and suitcase and walked out the door. She turned around to face the door of the house her and her husband lived in for the past ten years, it was no longer hers and neither was Kouga. She grabbed her hand to feel her wedding band only to realize it wasn't there. She still wondered where it could've gone, but she realized it no longer mattered. She began her descent down the stairs and out to the streets. This was a new chapter of her life, she could no longer dwell in the past, she didn't need the sadness that lingered in her heart. She didn't need Kouga, and she most definitely didn't need Inuyasha. She decided she would move out as soon as she possibly could. She hailed a taxi so she could head back to Inuyasha. She now carried something she didn't have before, hope.

Inuyasha shuffled around his office, he was on some invisible schedule. His time was expiring, he had to tell Kagome how he felt soon. The only question was how? He growled, he had no clue how to get emotional with women, he could buy her things all day long, but it wouldn't make her know how he felt. So he did the only thing he knew to do,_ 'Kagome you better know I love you' _He picked up his phone and dialed his mother's number.

Kagome slid her suitcase down the hall, and pulled out her keys. It had been a hassle to get here with all her crap, even more so a hassle to do it on her own. She was about to open the door when she became face to face with a beautiful vase of flowers, and not just any flowers, sunflowers, her favorite. She beamed as she unlocked the door, all but abandoning her things in the hallway. She hummed as she set them down on the counter. She saw a small letter hanging amongst the stems. She grabbed it in her nimble fingers and unfolded it, '_See you at 8'_ Kagome was confused, she figured it was Inuyasha who sent the flowers, but see him where? And her biggest question what was she going to wear?! She eyed the clock, it was already 5:30. She shrieked and ran towards the bedroom, she came to a halt at the door. On the bed was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was strapless, the top started in silver gems which went down the waist until they faded into a midnight blue. There were silver heels, and the most beautiful jewelry she had ever seen set beside the dress. She squealed, it was so amazing. She quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Inuyasha adjusted his tie in the mirror, it was only an hour until he was supposed to meet Kagome. He walked over to his jewelry box, and picked his diamond stud cuff links. "You sure are getting dressed nice for a business meeting." Kikyo leaned against the door frame, Inuyasha eyed her from his mirror, not bothering to turn around. "What's she got that I don't Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes widened, she knew, for how long he didn't know, but she knew and she stuck by his side. "Yes, I do know, you got clumsy, and left this right where I could find it." He turned around, she was holding Kagome's wedding ring. She had been searching for it for days, then he remembered, he grabbed it out of the bowl and shoved it in his pocket the other day. Inuyasha sighed, she would've had to know eventually, he just didn't want to have the conversation now. He looked up at Kikyo with the eyes of a guilty man, "I'm going to tell her I love her tonight." Kikyo's expression didn't falter, it seemed as though it didn't even phase her. "What about me?" it was a simple enough question, but what about her? He hadn't thought that far. Could he go through with the divorce this time? Could he stand to part ways with her? "If I can't convince you to stay with my heart, maybe my body will make you think otherwise." She dropped the robe she was wearing to reveal her naked alabaster skin. "Kikyo I-"

"Just do this for me!" she cried out desperately. Inuyasha could never deny a woman, especially one he cared about. He sighed and stood up. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her naked waist, and pulled her into one last kiss. This was the last time he'd ever touch her body, and they both knew it.

Kagome heard a knock at her door, it was 7:30. She rose to go answer it. She opened the door to be greeted by an elderly gentleman in a formal suit. He bowed to her, "My lady, I will be your escort for the night. And may I say you look absolutely stunning tonight." He reached his hand out to her to walk her down the hall. She giggled, she had never been treated like royalty before.

Inuyasha rose from the bed and practically jumped out of it. Kikyo said nothing as he slipped his slightly wrinkled tux back on. He glanced back at her, he felt a sadness that he was leaving her, but there was no regret. He slipped out of the door to his car. He glanced at his watch it was 7:45, "Shit." He got in his car and revved the engine, he didn't care how fast he had to drive, he was definitely going to be there to greet Kagome when she arrived.

Kagome stepped into the elevator, the man who had escorted her here had tied a blindfold around her eyes, he was careful to avoid her makeup and intricate curls around the back of her head. She giggled, "Is all of this really necessary sir?" he laughed with her, "For master Inuyasha, yes it appears so." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Kagome was hit with a cool breeze and the smell of amazing food. She smiled and held her hands out in front of her. She felt her escort's hand release hers and she stood on her own, blind, in the mysterious place. She heard Inuyasha's laugh and she beamed. She felt hands wrap around her waist and lips meet hers. She smiled into the kiss and felt the blindfold being removed from around her head. Inuyasha pulled back slightly and mumbled against her lips, "Sorry about that, I just wanted it to be a surprise." Kagome pulled his lips back to hers and kissed him. She pulled back before they could deepen the kiss, "You should know that I hate surprises." She laughed as he grimaced at her, "Well I promise you'll like this one." He smiled and grabbed her hand and led her over to a small metal table.

She glanced around her, she was on top of a tall building, she walked over to the edge and looked out at her view. She could see all of New York City from where she stood. She breathed in, she could smell the sweet smell of delectable food and French wine. She turned around and saw Inuyasha waiting patiently with her chair pulled out. She walked over to her seat and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "You look beautiful Kagome." She blushed, it wasn't common for Inuyasha to give her such praise. In front of her sat a roasted duck with steamed vegetables and whipped mashed potatoes. She grabbed the red wine in front of her and took a sip. It was sweet, she sighed in contentment. She looked up, there were lights strung above their heads, and a beautiful cherry blossom tree leaning over the table. "It's absolutely amazing up here." He laughed, "Not as amazing as you."

Inuyasha was admittedly nervous. He had no idea how to tell her he loved her, he hoped that he was showing her well enough before he had to say anything. She looked beautiful. Her dress fit her like a glove, and the expensive jewelry he had bought her draped elegantly on her pale neck. Her hair was curled delicately around her head into a low bun and her eyes practically glowed with the light makeup she was wearing. They began to talk, he asked Kagome how her past few days were, she admitted they were rough without him. His heart swelled at the thought of her missing him, he admitted he missed her too. She beamed at his statement and he smiled back. Their small talk was interrupted by a small band joining them on the building. They quietly played a gentle tune. Inuyasha thanked his mother for her romantic ideas, and he pulled kagome up to dance.

Kagome's heart was about to beat out of her chest, she knew what all of this meant. The food, the music, the wine, the expensive outfit, Inuyasha was going to tell her he loved her. Her heart fluttered at the thought but at the same time she was nervous, what would that mean for them? He pulled her close and gently began to sway to the music. He rested his cheek on her head and she put her head against his shoulder. It was so satisfying just to hold him close. He kissed her head and picked his head up. Kagome looked up to see what was going on, she could tell Inuyasha was nervous, _'This is it'_ she thought nervously, he opened his mouth to speak, "Kagome I'm no good with words, and I don't really know how to say this. I just know that you drive me crazy, I cant get you out of my head, I want nothing more in the world than to be next to you for the rest of my life. You're beautiful and smart and funny and just amazing and I couldn't think of a better woman to spend my time with. I love you." He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

Kagome pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, she poured all of her emotions into the kiss. She wanted to feel everything she couldn't put in words. He placed his hands on her cheeks as she kissed him, he stroked her cheeks lovingly. She pulled back, "I love you too." He smiled and slammed his lips on hers, happier than he had ever been in his entire life. He kissed her passionately, he would have been satisfied to never have to move from this position again. He sighed and deepened the kiss, it was amazing how much he could love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hate to tell you guys this, but this story does not have the ending you want. But enjoy reading it anyway! –Ainsley**

Inuyasha was kissing down Kagome's neck when he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He pulled himself away from her for a moment so he could decline the call. He went to lean back into her throat when his phone buzzed again. He growled, whoever was on the phone was being a serious cock-block. Kagome giggled at his frustration, "Just answer it, it must be important." He rolled his eyes as the buzzing continued, "I'll only be a second." He pulled his phone out and walked to the edge of the building to speak.

"This better be important Sesshomaru." He hissed into the phone. "I can assure you I didn't call merely to chat with you. The company isn't holding up well here, someone is trying to buy you out." Inuyasha groaned, his brother was in their firm that he upheld in Japan, he ran it while Inuyasha held down the main fort in New York. "What do you mean someone is trying to buy me out? What the fuck do you do all day? Dumbass. What do you expect me to do? I'm halfway across the planet from you." He heard Sesshomaru sigh in annoyance. The brothers practically hated each other, but Inuyasha had needed held spreading his company and his brother was a business tycoon himself and he all but reluctantly begged him to help him begin another firm in Japan. "The only fool little brother is you. I am a busy man and don't have time to play games with your silly company. I've arranged you a flight, it leaves in an hour. I expect to see you tomorrow afternoon." With that the phone clicked silent. Of course the night he was to spend with kagome was to be the night his company needed him.

He walked back over to Kagome, she could see clearly that something was wrong. He sighed as he approached her, his body language screamed that something was wrong. "Kagome I have been called for urgent business in Japan. I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut our night short." He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "But I will be glad to pick up where we left off as soon as I return." He kissed her forehead and returned to his spot by the edge of the building to make another phone call. Kagome wanted to scream in anger. She was finally going to have a night with Inuyasha and he had to leave the country! She glanced over at him. He seemed to be arguing with someone in a foreign language. He yelled something out and ended the call. "Kagome I am truly sorry about this. I shouldn't be gone long. I'll call Myoga immediately to escort you back to my apartment. But I have to go now. I'll see you soon sweetheart." He squeezed her hand before he let go and he stepped in the elevator. Kagome was left on the roof in her dress. It suddenly seemed chillier than before, and lonelier. She wanted to slap herself, how could she be angry right now? Inuyasha put together this amazing night for her and told her he loved her. She couldn't complain, she strode back to her seat and sat down, she picked at her plate, she stabbed her fork into some asparagus and promptly shoved it in her mouth, _'he couldn't even stay for dinner'_ she scoffed. She swallowed the asparagus when her stomach suddenly began to roll. She suddenly lurched forward and puked the glorious dinner she had eaten all over the roof of the building. As soon as she was done gagging, she sat up. She felt fine, _'must've had something wrong with it'_ she decided wiping her mouth. She heard the ding of the elevator, the nice man from earlier was standing in the elevator smiling at her, "young lady please come, master Inuyasha requested I return you to his home." She nodded and stood up to leave the building.

Inuyasha returned home within fifteen minutes. He had driven like hell was at his heels. He never expected his idiot older brother to demand his presence such short notice. He slipped into his bedroom trying to be as silent as he could. He didn't see Kikyo, but he saw the bathroom light on. He approached the door to find Kikyo laying on the floor covered in her own throw up shivering. "Kikyo what the hell is going on?" He may not love her but he still cared for her. Her teeth were chattering as she barely whispered, "I'm sick don't mind me." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and laid her down in the bed. He didn't care that she was covered in her own vomit, he wouldnt be sleeping in that bed anymore. He practically ran to his closet and threw all of his things in his suitcase. He zipped it up and ran out of his room. He had a plane to catch.

Kikyo knew this was going to happen. Damn Naraku and her poor luck. She whimpered as she felt the need to throw up again. She knew what was happening, she just wasn't ready to admit it. She was getting sicker and sicker, it was the HIV setting in. She moaned in agony at her own misfortune, but she doubled over in emotional pain to know she had done the same to Inuyasha. She had sealed his fate and he didn't even know it. She didn't have the heart to tell him, or even to admit it to herself, as she silently cried. She would have to hear it from the doctor tomorrow. She could never have children, never have sex, and never have a normal life again. She could die within ten years and not even leave a mark on the world. She was enraged with Inuyasha. She was in agony that she had lost him to some unknown woman, she was also envious, she hated the woman he left her for. But she couldn't hate Inuyasha. He simply didn't love her, he loved this woman in a way he could never love her. She hated but felt happy for the woman. She would get to kiss him and love him. She secretly laughed to herself, she could never be with him. He couldn't be with any one, his blood was now poisoned with the deadly virus. She figured she had gotten her revenge. The virus would kill his relationship, and eventually him himself. So why should she bother with being mad? She had given him everything he deserved, and she had no more right to torment him over how he had hurt her. They had both been adulterous and both would pay the deadly price. She only hoped he would choose to suffer with her until death. She bitterly laughed, she knew he wouldn't even give her his love when he couldn't be with anyone else. She didn't know the woman he was with, but she prayed he didn't give it to her. She didn't wish that on anyone. She groaned as she spat out bile, _'what a sick joke.'_ She thought as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was beyond pissed with his brother, he had ruined his perfect night with Kagome. He thought about Kagome and what she was doing as he was on the plane. He smiled thinking about her delicate, petite body and her smiling face. _'She has such a beautiful smile'_ he thought. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about his future with Kagome.

Kagome sat on the floor in her and Inuyasha's bedroom, her suitcases were scattered all around her. She was folding her clothes and piling her shoes together. She thought about her new future with Inuyasha, what did all of this mean? He had said he loved her that much she knew. But what else was there to it? Would he marry her? Would he have children with her? Would they live together? Her thoughts swarmed her head and she growled in frustration when she realized she currently didn't have the answers to any of the questions. She sighed and moved to her box of bathroom supplies. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Her shampoo and conditioner along with all her other various soaps were on top. She set them in the shower and went back to the box. Her small makeup pouch was next, she sat it on the counter. She unpacked everything, it seemed as though she had been unpacking for forever when she reached the bottom of the box. There were various objects at the bottom, a few ponytails and bobby pins, there were miscellaneous tubes of lipstick and mascaras, and then she pulled out a little rectangular packet from the bottom. She flipped it over to reveal the small little green pills. It was her last month's birth control, and she hadn't taken a single pill.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry I made you guys so mad with my story lol. Anyways here's the next chapter. Read away.**

Kagome smiled brightly, she was going to be having a baby. _'Inuyasha's baby'_ she beamed at the thought. She was walking out of the hospital with a goofy smile on her face. It had been a week since Inuyasha left. She spent the week in agony, she had been throwing up and peeing almost nonstop. She was bloated and her breasts were swollen. She had refused to admit to herself what it all meant.

It wasn't until she got out of the shower and noticed a small bump in her lower abdomen that she realized what it all entailed. Then she became happy. She had always wanted children. She loved children, and she knew she would love her child more than anything in the world. Inuyasha loved her, and now that she knew that she saw nothing wrong with carrying his child. She had no worries or regrets, she was overjoyed. That's when she called her doctor to schedule an appointment. Which led her to where she stood today. She proudly paraded out of the building, her minuscule bump felt like it was glowing. She couldn't wait to surprise him, she had found out she was four weeks along, and she was about to explode with the news. She couldn't tell anyone, her mother was still terribly upset over her and Kouga's separation, kagome wasn't ready to admit to her mother shed had an affair. Sango was angry with her for lying to her husband and involving her in her scheme. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha until he returned home.

She sat down on a bench outside of the hospital and scrolled through her phone. She didn't have many friends, she scrolled past Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, her old college friends, they would just blab to everyone. She didn't want to tell her brother Souta, he would run to their mom. She scrolled past Kaede and considered it, the old woman had always been good to her, but decided against it, Kaede would only scold her for her affair. Then she came across Rin's number and grinned. Rin was a hopeless romantic, and loved babies, there couldn't have been a better person to call. She clicked the call button and waited for her to pick up.

Inuyasha lay in the bed shivering. He had been absolutely no help to his brother seeing as he couldn't get out of the bed. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't let him forget his uselessness, he called hourly to ask him if he was done acting like a weakling. His head was pounding, the bucket beside his hotel bed had to be replaced again seeing as he had just emptied his stomach again into it. He figured he had whatever bug Kikyo had, remembering her acting very similar the night he left. He felt like a weakling, he had been sleeping almost nonstop and when he was awake he was in a cold sweat puking his guts up. He felt a twinge of guilt seeing as he hadn't called Kagome since he left, but he figured she was busy enough. He assumed she went back to work and was settling back in to her day to day life.

His phone rang, of course it was his brother. He groaned and slid the unlock button to answer the call. "What Sesshomaru?" He practically growled. "Inuyasha while you're lazing about it your bed, I am dealing with wolves, they are ravenous and have begun to negotiate prices for the company. I'm about to negotiate with them if you cannot come and defend your company yourself." With that the phone went silent. "Bastard." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up in bed. His head was pounding and he knew he was dehydrated from all the vomiting he'd been doing. There was no way he could stand in a business meeting in his condition. This left him with only one choice, he would have to give in and see a doctor. "Shippo!" He groaned laying back down in his bed. "Make me a doctor's appointment immediately." He heard a muffled yes sir from the living room of his suite. With that he closed his eyes and sleep overcame him once again.

Kikyo shifted uncomfortably on top of the examination table. The doctor silently typed on his computer, not bothering to glance at her. She was waiting to hear him say the dreaded answer she knew she would hear. He, however, seemed reluctant to grant her wish. "Doctor Grant I would really just like to get to the point." he sighed and rolled back his seat, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "The answer is yes Mrs. Takahashi, you've been infected, you tested positive." Tears began forming in her eyes, she refused to cry though, she deserved this, and she would have to live with her mistake. "Also Mrs. Takahashi, we are going to go ahead with the abortion right? It would be cruel to bring a child with HIV into the world." With that question she gasped, inhaling a sharp breath. She was finally with child and they wanted to take it from her. It was the right decision and she knew it. She nodded slowly, the doctor gave her a stern look and shut his laptop, "Kikyo, I'm terribly sorry this has happened to you. Let me know if there's anything I can do." He squeezed her hand and turned to leave the room. She slid off the table and grabbed her purse, she knew where she had to go next.

Kagome hummed happily, Rin would be there any minute to discuss baby things with her. She was so giddy to see her cousin, she giggled in delight as she made the tea. She heard a knock at the door, she practically pranced to the door and flung it open. "RINNY!""KAGOME!" They squealed at the same time, engulfing one another in tight hugs. Rin smiled her huge white smile at her and Kagome beamed back. "Come on we have so much to talk about!" Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her into the apartment. "Wow Kagome, your man owns this place?" Kagome nodded as she sat down on the couch, "damn i would've left Kouga too!" Kagome gave her a scowl and Rin giggled, grabbing a bag of chips off the coffee table, "So, tell me everything." Kagome giggled and began her story.

"Mr. Takahashi, we're going to need to take more blood." Inuyasha sat impatiently in a hospital bed, he had been there for over an hour. "I don't see what the fucking deal is! I'm fucking sick prescribe me something and get me the hell out of here!" She nurse flinched at his harsh tone. He had been yelling at her and Shippo the entire time he was there. "I understand your frustration, but please cooperate, it will make your time here go by quicker." She yanked on another set of gloves and pulled out her needle to draw his blood. Inuyasha whimpered, he hated needles, and he already felt terrible. They had stuck him over four times since he had arrived, his arm was littered with small bruises. He was getting angry, they weren't telling him anything, and he had yet to see his doctor. The woman quickly got the blood she needed and left the room. He was dying of thirst and not a damn person in the building would give him any water, stating he couldn't have it in case of an emergency procedure. He wanted to rip the IV out of his arm, he was reluctant to admit that it actually helped. He glanced outside his room to see his assistant chattering away on the phone, no doubt updating his brother on what was going on. He slumped back in his hospital bed and closed his eyes, it would be a long afternoon.

Kikyo waited in line at the clinic. There were several people in line in front of her. She glanced around the waiting room, there were many other women in there, most young, some appearing to be strung out, or drunk. She wanted to hide her face in embarrassment. God what her father would think if he knew where she was. There were lots of women holding screaming children, others quietly breast feeding their babies. 'God how i have fallen' she glanced around for Naraku, after the procedure she couldn't drive herself home, and he was the only person she knew to call. She wasn't disappointed when she saw his face amongst the crowd of people. He approached her in line and leered at her. He wasn't even sorry and she was sickened. She snorted at his smile and turned her head, "we should have it." He chuckled, her head snapped around to him, "Have you lost your mind? I would never bring a child into the world with such an illness." She whispered, embarrassed that someone would hear of her current condition. "Fine, fine." He waved at her with the flick of his wrist, "then I guess it will just be me and you baby." He kissed her cheek and she shoved him off. "Naraku please just go have a seat while i speak to the receptionist." He smiled at her and went to have a seat amongst the women in the waiting area. Kikyo approached the front of the line and walked up to a receptionist, "yes I have an appointment." She spoke low and quiet, pulling out her doctor's orders from her purse. The receptionist eyed her, obviously judging her, as she picked up her phone, "yes Mrs. Takahashi is here for her appointment" the woman listened to whoever was on the end of the line and then hung up. "Ill escort you back, tell your, um, boyfriend to come this way." Kikyo motioned for Naraku to follow her and the two followed the woman down the hallway.

"Sir, you will wait here, Mrs. Takahashi follow me." The woman led her into a dimly lit room, a single fluorescent light shone above an examination table. The woman handed her a gown to change into and left her, "the doctor will be in shortly, try to relax." Kikyo changed silently, a single tear fell from the corner of her eye, this is what her life had been reduced to.

Inuyasha sat up and stared at the doctor, wide eyed and speechless. "Wha-what?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, "sir, it seems you've contracted the HIV virus. I myself didn't believe it at first, which is why I tested several times, but each time came back positive. I am truly sorry." Inuyasha glanced down at his hands. What did this mean? How did this happen? What was going to happen to him? "Please leave." He whispered as he felt his eyes mist over.

**Guys this is so sad! I promise a decently happy ending though! Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, things are finally starting to get happy again. I plan on having the story finished by tomorrow. Thanks for reading, Ainsley.**

Inuyasha flew home in silence. What could he say? His life was over. He looked out the window at all the clouds and thought about his future. He could never have children, he could have sex if he was wearing a condom, and even then it was risky. He would get sick easily, and probably spend a third of his life huddled up in bed ill. He thought about Kagome, he was filled with immense regret. She was stuck with him, and it was all his fault. He had no idea how long he'd had the virus, he very well could have given it to Kagome. He prayed he didn't.

At first, when he found out he was furious, he had thought it was Kagome who had given it to him. He wanted to call her and cuss her out and threaten to sue her for every penny she owned. But after he sat and thought for a while he realized that he recalled Kikyo having the same symptoms, he must have gotten it from her. But who gave it to Kikyo? He was furious and wanted blood. He halfway blamed Kikyo, but what if she didn't know? She hadn't gotten sick until right before he left, who's to say she'd had it longer and just didn't know? He was furious but when it came down to it, he couldn't blame himself, Kikyo, or Kagome, none of them knew this would happen.

He looked at his duffel bag next to him. Sitting right on top was his little orange bottle with his pills in it. It was the medicine that kept the virus from attacking his body, which slowly caused him to deteriorate. He'd barely spoken to Kagome while he was away. He had been gone two weeks, neither of them making much effort to keep in touch. He hoped everything was okay at home. He would be home that night, and he would make sure everything was okay. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. For now his sickness was under control, the medicine fought off the terrible nausea and the chills. He was left with a dull ache throughout his body but he had gotten used to it. He had left Japan without a word to his brother, he wasn't ready to tell him about the HIV yet, he wasn't ready to tell anyone, especially Kagome, but he knew it had to happen. He closed his eyes and dozed off. The dread of being home fresh in his mind.

Kagome danced around the house, she knew Inuyasha would be arriving home sometime today, as he had texted her and told her so last night. She was picking up around the house, Rin had been staying and had left a terrible mess everywhere she went. Kagome threw some clothes in the washer and picked up some chip bags off the living room floor. _'Damn Rin'_ she shook her head, she was something else. She glided into the bedroom and straightened the bed covers. She had quite the evening planned for her and Inuyasha. The baby made her extremely horny, and having Inuyasha gone had left her sexually frustrated and more than ready to jump his bones when he returned home. She also just really wanted to cuddle up and talk with him all evening long. She missed him a lot. She returned to the kitchen to eat some lunch, again. She had just eaten a sandwich a little over an hour ago, but she was hungry again and decided this time she would eat a pizza. She turned on the oven, 'this baby is going to be the death of me!'

As soon as the plane touched down at JFK Inuyasha wanted to run home to Kagome and kiss her until she couldn't breath, but he also dreaded seeing her. Then he realized he had things he needed to deal with. He stepped onto the tarmac and pulled out his phone.

"Totosai, I'm glad you decided to meet me." Inuyasha strode into his office, already to be greeted by his lawyer. "Inuyasha what have you requested me for?" The old man said, he seemed confused. Inuyasha rarely called on his family's personal lawyer and typically used his business lawyers. "I have some business to tend to with my future ex-wife." Inuyasha motioned for Totosai to have a seat across from his desk and he began to tell him of his most recent affairs and problems. "So you want an appeal for a divorce after the judge already told you no?" Totosai questioned Inuyasha for what seemed like the thousandth time, "Yes I went to the counseling and it did not work, not to mention my wife gave me aids. I have justifiable cause to want a divorce." Inuyasha began to get annoyed, Totosai was not giving him the help he desired and he questioned why his father and brother trusted the man so much. "Well Inuyasha, you're going to have to get your marriage counselor to appear before the judge to approve the divorce. Unless she deems the divorce justifiable, there's not much I can do for you." Inuyasha smirked, of course Kagome would approve the divorce. "She has to have evidence however, she must have a valid point within her notes that shows that she deemed you unfit as a couple." Of course it wouldn't be that simple, he would have to hire someone to help Kagome write an amazingly believable report. "Okay Totosai, report to the judge and tell him I wish for a hearing. Call me when you get a date." Inuyasha stood up from his chair and walked out of the door.

Kikyo laid in bed, her lower abdomen felt empty, as did her heart. She could smell her and Inuyasha all in the bed. She missed him dearly. She had told Naraku to leave her be, and not to disturb her. He had happily complied, saying she was no good to him while she was recovering from her abortion. She had refused the medication for the HIV. She didn't wish to get better, she didn't want the help. She wanted to die, she couldn't stand to live with the guilt. She hated Inuyasha for leaving her for another woman, but at the same time she still cared about him. She heard some commotion down on the first floor, she heard her name among other words that were inaudible from her bed. The door burst open to reveal a very pissed off Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Kikyo croaked out, her body remained weak and lifeless, the past two weeks of being sick as well as her procedure had left her sickly thin and frail. "You knew." His eyes held rage and hatred towards her, she cowered into the bed, praying that her body could melt into the sheets. "I didn't know i had it Inuyasha, I didn't know until after we had been together."

"Liar!" He yelled at her causing her to flinch, he was right, she was lying, but she wouldn't admit it. "Where did you get it?" She lowered her head to hide her shame. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha's demanding voice echoed off the walls and rang in her ears. She whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "Naraku." Inuyasha sighed angrily and rubbed his forehead "When did this happen?" she looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes. "The night after I found the wedding ring in your pocket." Inuyasha sighed in relief, that meant Kagome was safe. Kikyo mistook his sigh for one out of anger and began to further explain herself, "I was sad and alone, and you were with someone else. I thought that if-" Inuyasha interjected in a hateful tone, "you thought what Kikyo? That you'd get even? That you would sleep with the grungy bastard, when you knew he has been with less than honorable women, not to mention without protection. What kind of idiot are you!?" She began to cry, she didn't want to admit anything to him, she was so ashamed. "I wanted a baby." He looked up at her with disbelief, "you were going to sleep with him to get pregnant? Kikyo are you insane?!"

She wailed and she could tell it got his attention. She loved him so much and she wanted a future with him, and in the end she had ruined both of their futures. He walked up to the bed where she sat curled up, sickly pale and shivering. His voice lowered to a kinder tone, "where is your medicine?" She shook her head no, "Kikyo you're refusing the medicine? It helps I promise." She threw herself into his chest and cried more. His body tensed up at first but began to relax as he rubbed her back, "I don't want it. I don't want to live this way. I deserve to suffer." Inuyasha shook his head and kissed her forehead. "That bastard knew what he was doing, he knew what he had, and he purposefully gave it to you. I will make him pay. He will be nothing when I am through with him. We will make him suffer for our own suffering." Inuyasha handed her Totosai's business card. "Give him a call and tell him the situation. Tell him you're my wife." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and left the room. Kikyo clutched the card in her hand, _'yes, Naraku will pay,'_ She decided as she picked up her phone, she had a new found hope.

Kagome was watching reruns of Friends and eating Doritos when she heard the lock on the door click. She immediately ran to the door. Inuyasha swung open the door and Kagome jumped into his arms. He laughed as she showered his face and neck with kisses. "I missed you too Kagome." He smiled down at her as she pulled away from his face. He pulled her in for a kiss, he finally relaxed as he felt her sweet soft lips against his. Kagome began unbuttoning his top. "Kagome." She began to kiss his neck and slide her hand into his shirt, "Kagome." He tried again, she slid his shirt off his shoulders and began kissing his lips again. He pulled away from her, holding her away from him by grabbing her at the shoulders, her bright brown doe eyes looked at him questioningly. "Kagome, we need to talk." She cocked her head to the side like a puppy when she heard his serious tone. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me." She said in a desperate voice. Inuyasha chuckled, "you can't get rid of me that easily Kagome." He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch to sit down with him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He was nervous, "Kagome, something happened, and I'm not only worried for myself but I'm worried for you. I'm not sure how you're going to react, and I won't lie I'm really nervous. I need you to hear me out though." Kagome's eyebrows twisted together as an angry look overcame her delicate features, she opened her mouth to say something, "I didn't cheat on you Kagome." Her features softened and went back to a confused and worried look, "I don't know how to explain it to you, because I don't even know a lot about it myself, but I'm going to come out and say it, I have aids."

Kagome just looked at him. It had to be a joke right? She looked at him as he nervously played with his hands. She glanced at him and back to herself, putting her hand over where her baby resided. Did she have it too? A feeling of dread overcame her. "Do I...?" She couldn't finish the question, her hand remained over her tiny bulge as she looked up into his eyes, "to my understanding Kagome no. From what I understand, when Kikyo discovered our affair, she slept with Naraku. And the last time I slept with her was the night I admitted to her that I was leaving her for you. I haven't slept with you since then. I promise no matter what though I will take care of you." He pulled her hand off her stomach and kissed it. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. Inuyasha would die because of Kikyo. His life would be shortened, they could never make love or have more children. Her mind ran in a million different directions. He sat in silence as she thought, giving her time to process it. Would she leave him? She pondered on that for a moment and realized that no she wouldn't. "Kagome I understand if you want-" she looked up at him, "I'm not going anywhere." She gave him a serious look. All he could see in her eyes was love and determination. He breathed a sigh of relief, half of his worries were gone. "I'm not going anywhere, I am going to stand by your side. I don't know anything about the sickness or what it means but I know I will be right here with you. I love you." She reached forward and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back deeply. Pushing her down on her back on the couch, she felt his hardening member push against her thigh, "Inuyasha we can't-" Kagome began to push him off, he knocked her hand away and leaned back against her, "I just have to wear a condom." Kagome shut up in satisfaction at the thought that they could still make love and began to let him work her body.

Kagome and Inuyasha lay in the afterglow of their moments of passion. The bed Kagome had made up earlier than day destroyed. Pillows and blankets were slung everywhere. Kagome rolled onto Inuyasha's chest and kissed him. She giggled as he nuzzled into her neck, "Inuyasha." She laughed as he began nuzzling his way to her chest, "I have news for you too." He pulled her nipple into his mouth and began to suck, seemingly uninterested in what she had to say. "Well? Do you want to know what it is?" She practically moaned as he nibbled on her nipple. He pulled away with a loud pop, "What is it?" He whispered in her ear. She giggled and grabbed his hand. Moving it to rub her stomach, "it's not going to be just us anymore." Inuyasha stopped nibbling on her ear when his brain finally processed her words. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, a lazy smile spread across his face, "really?" Kagome nodded her head and he captured her into another passionate kiss. "I'm gonna be a dad." He mused as he rested his head on her chest, rubbing her small little belly bump. She smiled and began stroking his hair as they laid in his bed. Things finally seemed to slowly begin to work out.

**I'm thinking like two or three more chapters, I have just a few more things I need to wrap up. Thanks for reading please leave a review! -Ainsley**


	19. Chapter 19

**Second to last chapter guys! Thanks for sticking with me! I hope this chapter makes up for the past few!**

Kagome stood in her nice dress. It was the first time she had dressed up in work attire in months. She officially resigned from her job two days after Inuyasha arrived home. She had no need to work having her fiancé to provide for her, she also was carrying a child, and she claimed her feet were too swollen to wear heels, which she said were required for work. She stood in front of the court house. Inuyasha was already inside conversing with his lawyer and some other men who had come to the hearing.

The past months had been a blur for Kagome. She was now five months pregnant, her stomach blatantly showing through her loose fitting dress. She was wearing a horizontal black and white striped sweater dress with leggings and boots, formal yet casual enough to be comfortable. She had never been to court before. Inuyasha's mother waved to her as she too began to walk up the steps into the court house.

Kagome remembered the day she met Inuyasha's parents. It was after Inuyasha had proposed, he had yet to tell his family about Kagome. His HIV being enough news to keep them busy for years. Kagome however insisted on meeting them, considering she was having their grandchild. Kagome's three month baby belly made it through the door before she did. Inuyasha gave his parents no warning when he brought Kagome over, he had just explained he was coming for a visit. His middle aged parents eyed her with confusion when Inuyasha introduced her as his fiancée, until Inutashio threw his head back in roaring laughter. He clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and said, "Like father like son." Inuyasha's mother pulled her into a hug and shuffled her into their kitchen for tea and gossip. Inuyasha later explained that his father has similarly left Sesshomaru's mother for his mother whom his father was having an affair with. Kagome loved Inuyasha's mother. She was beautiful, even in her older age, she was also kind and rambled on and on about her pregnancy with Inuyasha. Kagome loved his father as well, he often made her laugh and teased Inuyasha mercilessly which caused her a lot of laughter.

Inuyasha had met her mother as well. Her mother nearly fainted at the sight of Inuyasha. She told Kagome she had picked a hell of a man and she wished her well. Inuyasha was kind to her mother, and seemed to get along well with her younger brother Souta. Kagome's grandfather lectured Inuyasha about never hurting Kagome and they all rejoiced over Kagome's pregnancy.

Kagome felt a nudge in her stomach, she cooed, "yes I feel you little one. It's cold out here isn't it?" She rubbed her belly as she continued to feel little kicks and nudges. She eyed her engagement ring, it was beautiful. Inuyasha had picked the perfect ring. It was elegant and showed how much he cared, but it was simple enough to keep people's eyes from bugging out of their heads to Kagome's relief. He had planned to propose to her in a sweet and kind way, but the night had not allowed so, she giggled at the memory.

Kagome was rather moody that day. Inuyasha had invited her to dinner with the intention of proposing, but Kagome ended up wailing on the bathroom floor about how Inuyasha was a "stupid jerk" and she was a "fat cow". Inuyasha had ended up proposing to her on the bathroom floor while she had smeared makeup all over her face and her dress halfway on, not going on all the way because of her small but bulging belly. While neither of them found the night humorous then, they both laughed at the thought now. Their wedding was actually coming up soon. They were just waiting for the divorce papers to be finalized, which would happen today if everything went well.

Inutashio stirred Kagome from her thoughts, "what's got you standing out here in the cold?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her up the stairs. She smiled, "just a little nervous I guess." He patted her back, "no need to be nervous, just flash them one of your million dollar smiles and the judge will listen to anything you have to say." He kissed her temple and parted from her to go sit amongst Inuyasha and his lawyers.

The hearing was long and boring, Kikyo still had no idea Kagome was who Inuyasha left her for. Kagome sighed as she heard Kikyo drone on in her monotone voice about how she too agreed with the divorce. The judge called Kagome forth to read her reports. Kagome slipped on her glasses and appeared before the judge with her well-rehearsed speech in front of her. "Yes, well, I must admit, the couple had me completely vexed at first. I couldn't believe such a couple could have any marital problems." She heard Inuyasha scoff behind her back and she had to hold back a smile, "However, after several weeks of therapy, I realized that this couple was quite the disaster your honor. Both of them were adulterous, as well as liars, and both might as well have tried to kill one another for how much I could see they disliked one another. All in all, while I don't deem in necessary, I feel a divorce is justifiable. And I feel Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi should go their separate ways. Thank you." She closed her file and walked back to her seat, slightly waddling from her round stomach. The judge glanced at Kikyo and Inuyasha, both of which looked as though they really wanted to leave. "I won't deny the couple any longer then. I see they clearly want to be apart. I regret saying this but I grant your divorce, you are officially separated." Kagome had a slight smile on her face as she turned and walked out the building. Inuyasha stayed behind to speak and finalize things with the judge. Kikyo followed her out.

Kagome felt a frail hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Kikyo. She definitely wasn't the beauty she was all those months ago, her skin was papery and pale, her cheeks were sallow and her eyes held bags bellow them, her hair no longer held its sheen. Kagome realized she was facing a defeated woman. "I hope you treat him well." She gave Kagome a sickly smile. Kagome's eyes widened, Kikyo knew? "Wait!" Kagome called out to Kikyo's retreating form. "I don't want you to feel as though you are unwelcome in our lives. Please, come to us any time you are in need." Kagome gave a sweet smile, her newly chubby cheeks were red with the cold. Kikyo gave a gentle smile back, "Thank you Kagome. I wish you well, as well as your little one." Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. She knew how bad Kikyo had wanted children. "It's a boy." She called out to Kikyo. Kikyo froze and turned around. "A boy?" A ghost of a smile formed on her face. "Yes, we've decided to name him Kyou." Kagome lovingly stroked her belly. "I would like you to meet him someday." Kagome reached out her hand to Kikyo who hesitantly took it. Kagome brought her hand to her stomach and Kikyo felt the kick from the little boy. "Thank you Kagome." Kikyo smiled and removed her hand. "We will keep in touch." Kikyo waved and walked down the steps to her car. Kagome's heart relaxed with relief. Kikyo didn't hate her, and for that she was happy.

Inuyasha walked out of the building to see his ex-wife and fiancée talking, Kikyo's hand on Kagome's stomach, his heart swelled. His Kagome was so kind, he could tell how happy she had made Kikyo. As Kikyo walked away Inuyasha approached Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. "I love you." He murmured as he rubbed a hand over her protruding belly. "And I, you." She turned around and kissed his nose.

Kouga walked down the street to his apartment. The snow from the night before caked the pathway, getting his shoes damp. He had just gotten off work and he was exhausted. Ever since Kagome left he had delved himself into work. His work had led to his promotion to manager, which allowed him to choose his own hours. He sighed as he rounded the corner to his street. As he was turning a body slammed right into his. Both he and the other person fell to the ground in the snow, "damn it!" He growled as he rose from the snow, now with damp pants. The woman he had ran into jumped up and began apologizing "I am so so so sorry!" She was cute. She had her auburn hair into a high ponytail. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She was tall and had a lithe but full figure. Kouga's anger faded as he noticed how truly beautiful she was. "It was an honest mistake don't worry about it." He smiled at her as he wiped some snow off his pants. She smiled nervously, "well, do you mind if I make it up to you by buying you some coffee? I know a place right around the corner." Kouga chuckled, "I could go for some coffee." She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him down the street away from his lonely apartment. "I'm Ayame by the way." She beamed up at him, her eyes sending butterflies into his stomach. He felt like his heart began to work again after so long, he smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm Kouga."

**Yay Kouga has a happy ending too. Thanks for sticking with me guys. -Ainsley**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay last Chapter guys! Thanks for sticking with me and reading. –Ainsley**

Kagome walked down the streets of the big city. Inuyasha was having a sick day and she took it upon herself to go to the drug store and fetch his medicine. It had been a long four years. Inuyasha would have really good days for weeks, and then a bad day would hit him and it would remain for days. He wouldn't be able to leave the bed, Kagome winced at the thought of her sickly husband. Hopefully, he wouldn't stay sick too long this time. She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard a squeal. She looked up to see her young son petting an alley cat. Kyou loved animals, they were going to get him a puppy for his fourth birthday.

Kyou was the kindest, sweetest child Kagome had ever met. He was shockingly quiet, and took almost until he was two to talk. He had long black ringlets that fell around his face and curled around his little ears. He had his father's golden eyes, and his energy level. However he had Kagome's calm demeanor.

His birth had been hell on Kagome. Inuyasha had an important business meeting that day, and had his phone turned off. Kagome spent most of her labor without him there, which she was sure he was grateful for. Kagome and Inuyasha's mothers had both arrived momentarily after she got to the hospital. They gave her company and someone to snap at when the contractions got too painful. She had been in labor for six hours before Inuyasha showed up, and she made him wish he never did. She yelled and screamed and called him every name in the book. He sat back and took it though, letting her hold his hand in her bone crushing grip. Finally after eighteen long hours, Kyou was born, he was a big baby being 9.6 pounds and 22" long. Everyone instantly fell in love with him, especially Inuyasha. After he was cleaned off and swaddled, the doctor placed him in Inuyasha's arms. He nervously cradled his son, his eyes wide in wonder and curiosity. He peeled the blanket away from his son's tiny face and peered at him. Kagome was smiling at him from the bed when she saw him smile and kiss their baby on the forehead. Kyou never saw the crib again that day, nor for the following months. Everyone loved to hold him, Rin and Sango had showed up to the hospital and they both took turns cooing and snuggling with the baby. Kagome remembered joking with Sango about having her own. She laughed at the memory of the now married and pregnant with twins Sango. At the time she swore she would never settle down with her perverted boyfriend, Miroku. _'My how things change.'_

Kagome glanced at her son, she grabbed his hand to pull him away from the old cat. He squirmed in her grip, trying to escape to go back to the cat. "Kyou we have to go get daddy's medicine." At that he stopped squirming and gladly walked along with his mother. If anyone loved Inuyasha more than Kagome it was Kyou. His dad was his world.

They arrived at the drug store and Kyou ran to the counter. He had become accustomed to getting his father's medicine for him and knew exactly where to go. They had never told him what was wrong with Inuyasha, they just explained that he got sick easily, and that was good enough for the little boy. "I need daddy's pills." The little boy spoke in his childish tone. The pharmacist behind the counter smiled as Kagome walked up, "well I suppose, Mr. Takahashi that we shouldn't leave your father deprived." Kyou smiled as he watched the man grab his father's medicine. He handed it down to Kyou who snatched it into his pudgy hands. Kagome smiled and paid for the pills, happy that they would bring some relief to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was woken from his nap to hear the sound of his son running through the house. He felt someone jump on his stomach knocking the air out of him, "daddy, daddy I got your magic pills!" Inuyasha groaned but smiled, he would never let on to his son how sick he felt at times. "Thanks bud. Where's mama?" He pointed towards the door as Kagome walked in with a glass of water and two pills. She kissed him and handed him his medicine, "Thank you dear." He tossed his pills back and drank his glass of water. He appreciated the love and devotion of his wife more than anything. Kyou jumped on the end of their bed anxious to play. He never had to use his words to say how he felt, his actions spoke for him. "Bud why don't we watch a movie?" The little boy landed on his butt at the end of the bed. Kagome sat on the side of the bed and Inuyasha grabbed Kyou into his arms and snuggled him to his chest. Kyou and Inuyasha yawned at the same time, making Kagome giggle. "I'll put the avengers in." Kagome stood up and popped in Kyou's favorite movie. The two boys curled up in the bed as the credits came on. Kagome smiled lazily and crawled into bed, sandwiching Kyou in the middle. She was so happy. This was absolutely everything she could ever have hoped for. She slowly closed her eyes to relax, and soon all three of them were curled up in the bed sleeping, as a family.

**Sorry the ending was so short! But I was thinking about doing like a side story for Sesshomaru and Rin, let me know what you think and maybe I'll work on that tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Ainsley.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay this is my spin off of my story Temptation. Let me know what you guys think. –Ainsley**

Rin wiped her brow and took her working gloves off. She sat back and admired her work. She had made a beautiful stained glass window for her most recent client to hang in her new home. She ran her hand over the smooth multicolored glass. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, she pulled it out and smiled, "Hey Kagome!" She heard crying in the background. Kagome had just had her son Kyou a month or two back, and he was the absolute love of Rin's life. She gasped "what is wrong with my precious angel?!" Kagome groaned on the other end, "Inuyasha isn't feeling well and Kyou won't stop crying, i am running around like crazy trying to take care of both of them!" Rin understood immediately. Her cousin Kagome was four years older than Rin and had finally started her family, however, she was still unexperienced with children and needed more help than her sick husband could supply. Rin was happy for her and was always willing to help out. "I'd be glad to have Kyou over for the day. Maybe some fresh air would cheer him up." She heard Kagome sigh in relief, "You don't have to do this Rin." Rin smiled, she knew Kagome really needed her help, "I want to!" With that she and Kagome made arrangements and Rin was to go pick up Kyou in an hour.

Rin pulled her hair into a high ponytail and changed into some clean jeans and a shirt. She had been working in her shop all day and didn't want to get dirt and grime all over the baby. Rin lived about an hour outside of the city, it was calm where she lived and she didn't have very many neighbors. Her parents had left her the house when they had died and she loved it. It was an old building, with brick walls and carved wooden doors. Rin's father enjoyed his work as a carpenter and had designed most of the house himself. The air was fresh and clean outside of her home, she didn't have the city fumes choking her every day. She never understood how Kagome could handle it. She grabbed her keys and went to her car, it would be a long drive to pick up the little one.

Rin cooed at the baby while Kagome ran around to grab all of his things. She was blurting out random instructions on things to do to care for her little one. "And don't forget that he gets colicky really easy. Just stick him in a warm bath and he should calm down. But don't let his ears go below the water!" Kagome was pulling her pre-pumped breast milk out of the fridge when Rin giggled, "Kagome you act like I've never taken care of a baby before, relax!" Kagome stopped what she was doing and set the milk down on the counter. "You're right, I do need to relax. I need a vacation!" Rin set the baby down in his bouncy seat and hugged Kagome. "Maybe when Inuyasha is feeling better you guys can take a nice trip to the Bahamas! Me and Kyou wouldn't mind hanging out while you were gone." Kagome and Rin turned their heads when they heard Inuyasha picking up his son who was whimpering from the lack of affection he was receiving.

Rin didn't know if Kagome could see how terrible Inuyasha looked. He had better days, but he always appeared sickly. He had lost his muscle definition that Rin recalled seeing in old pictures of him. He was stick thin and his hair was more grey than it was silver. He was still handsome, he just looked frail and fragile. He kissed the little boys head and Kagome smiled. Rin was happy she found someone she truly loved, even if he was sick.

Rin remembered when Kagome first told her about Inuyasha, Rin didn't have any idea Kagome was seeing someone else at the time. She didn't even know that she left her husband Kouga! She never really liked Kouga much in the first place, but she still felt so out of the loop! Then she remembered Kagome calling her crying a few nights after Rin had left Kagome's new home. She was bawling about how Inuyasha was sick and was gonna die and Kagome could be so dramatic. She didn't really know what to say about Inuyasha having AIDS, but she was relieved Kagome was safe.

"Okay I think that's everything. Inuyasha you go get back in bed right now!" Kagome took the baby from his arms and shooed him to the bedroom. She turned around with Kyou and gave her an exhausted smile. "Thanks Rin."

Rin had adjusted the car seat and loaded Kyou up and was ready to go. Kagome gave her a hug and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I'll bring him back home tomorrow sometime. I guess whenever i get sick of him!" Rin winked and hugged Kagome. Kagome leaned down and kissed the sweet babe and Rin got in the car and sped away.

Rin nuzzled Kyou's little warm pudgy body as she dressed him after his bath. He gurgled happily and Rin's heart fluttered. She loved babies, especially her Godson Kyou. She cradled him in her arms and turned on her TV. He drifted off to sleep in her arms and she relaxed and watched the news as he slept in her arms.

Sesshomaru checked his watch again. His brother was extremely late, _'as usual' _he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha had asked him to meet him in a restaurant in downtown New York to discuss some sort of business.

He hadn't seen his brother since the last time he was in Japan months ago, and wasn't too excited about seeing him today. He had heard about his brother's virus that he contracted from his adulterous ex-wife. Inuyasha's wife had made advances on him in the past and he wasn't shocked in the least that she might have been carrying the deadly virus. He was slightly baffled at the thought that his brother himself had the virus. But what really shocked him was that Inuyasha barely got lucky enough to impregnate his mistress before he became infected and managed to marry and maintain a family with his unaffected wife and child. He unwillingly admitted in his mind that he was impressed with his younger brother. He was continuing a relationship, a company, and raising a child while he could barely tear himself away from having his head in the toilet.

Sesshomaru glanced up when he heard the chair across from him slide across the floor. It was Inuyasha's beautiful wife that greeted him, not his moronic half-brother. He nodded at her, "Kagome." She gave him a stern glance but nodded back, "Inuyasha wasn't feeling well, so I came for him."

He could tell Kagome was still frustrated with him. He had refused to come to their wedding ceremony as he was dealing with some very big company changes and couldn't spare the time to fly out for his brother's second marriage. He had, however, sent a rather luxurious wedding present to them as an apology, which apparently was not enough based on Kagome's miffed expression. "I apologize about the wedding, again." He grumbled, she glowered at him, but pulled a file from her purse.

She looked stunning, her long black hair was piled high in a bun, and her makeup was dark and smoky, giving her a mysterious look. She was wearing a low cut dress, her breastfeeding had led her to develop huge breasts. He had to admit his brother had decent taste in women.

"Inuyasha put this together a few days ago for you to look at. I don't know much about what he wanted to discuss with you, but ill answer any questions I can." She slid the file across the table and he quickly picked it up and opened it. It was a contract, a very lengthy one; it seemed to be written personally by Inuyasha himself. He glanced over the paragraphs, skimming through the statements. It began to click in his head, "Inuyasha wants me to run his company." He said it as a statement rather as a question. The waiter returned with another whiskey for him and asked Kagome if she wanted anything. She waved him away and he took another sip of his strong drink. "He doesn't know how long he will have to be around and wants to spend as much time as possible with us." Kagome seemed to get upset at her own words.

His brother was so dramatic. There were people who lived for years, some even living to old age, with HIV. As long as he took his pills and received good medical care, which he knew his brother could afford, he could live a long life. He thought about it. Drop everything and move to the shit hole that is America to run his brother's mediocre business, or remain at home and maintain his own businesses? "No." He decided it definitely was not worth it and began to stand to leave. "Sesshomaru wait." Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand, he sighed, now she was going to beg. "Inuyasha is more than capable of living his normal everyday life with or without his condition and it is not necessary for me to invest my time here." She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, "Just think about it, please." He closed his eyes and groaned. He was really just being a bastard and he knew it. His companies at home were flourishing and didn't require his daily care, it would be nothing to stay at home and manage Inuyasha's growing business. "I'll think about it." He pulled her hand off of his own and turned to walk out of the building. He heard her yell from behind him, "Thank you!" He rolled his eyes, women were such simple creatures.

He got to his hotel room and loosened his tie from his neck. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed his assistant's number. "Jaken, arrange for me a plane to leave tomorrow afternoon." Before he even received a response he hung up. His phone buzzed with a text a few moments later, _"plane leaves at 5:45 pm."_ He locked his phone and walked to the kitchen in his suite. He poured himself another round of whiskey and finished the round he had begun to start at the restaurant.

**Okay let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear from you guys! Much love, Ainsley**


End file.
